Más allá de la verdad
by Rougeness
Summary: Sirius ha pasado los últimos 5 meses obsesionado , basado en una sospecha que sus amigos consideraba increíblemente estúpida, lo cual es bastante extraño para un argumento de Sirius Black. Pero nada es imposible. Si en Hogwarts hay un hombre lobo y tres animagos ¿Por qué no puede haber una impostora?
1. Por favor, por favor

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, cosas y nombres que reconozcan pertenecen J.K. Rowling_

_"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**Por favor, por favor**.

— Maldita sea Potter, sé que estás aquí, faltaste a la reunión de prefectos otra vez. — Dice Lily Evans entrando furiosa a los vestuarios del campo de quidditch — la cancelaron Potter ¿Estás contento? La gente se rehúsa a tener una reunión de prefectos sin el gran James Potter, porque entonces quién va contar chistes y llevar pastel y cerveza de mantequilla ¿Quién? Pero claro, el quidditch es más importante que todo. Eres un imb…

Lily se había quedado muda de la impresión, James Potter estaba sentado apoyándose de la pared, cubierto en sangre, su mano derecha caía en un ángulo totalmente equivocado, que parecía muy doloroso. Se veía pálido y exhausto. Era evidente que había caminado herido hasta allí y ahora estando tan cerca del botiquín de primeros auxilio ya no podía moverse más. Lily se quedó paralizada.

— Evans, también me alegra verte. — responde él jovialmente, sin que eso pueda disimular el doloroso jadeo. — Ya que estas aquí, ¿te importaría pasarme aquella caja roja?

— Por Merlín, lo que necesitas es ir a la enfermería, lo más rápido posible. — dice recuperando el habla y acercándose rápidamente para ver su brazo.

— ¡NO! ¡No quiero ir a la enfermería! ¡Sólo pásame el botiquín!

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? Necesitas ir, tienes el brazo roto, creo que pierna también y apostaría que un par de costillas. ¿Cómo pudiste caminar hasta aquí así? — dice ella buscando el botiquín y abriéndolo para notar que estaba casi vacío y toma algunas pociones.

— Es que me moría de ganas de ir a la reunión.

— Muy gracioso Potter, toma esto — dice dándole poción revitalizadora, él la agarra con la mano izquierda y pulso tembloroso y la bebe de un trago — voy a detener la hemorragia, esto te va a doler. — James asiente tranquilamente y apenas y arruga la cara mientras Lily va cerrando las heridas más grandes para que dejen de sangrar con su varita — ahora voy a restablecer tu nivel de sangre, perdiste mucha, esto no va a doler pero se va a sentir extraño.

— Lo sé. Eres muy buena en esto. — dice él mientras ella llena su sistema circulatorio de nuevo y él recupera algo color y fuerza.

— ok, voy llevarte a la enfermería ahora.

— Evans por favor, por favor no. — dice James en una súplica tan sincera que paraliza a Lily de nuevo.

— ¿No te da miedo los medimagos o sí?

— No seas ridícula Evans, mi mamá es medimaga, si voy ahora me van a dar reposo y me voy a perder el partido del sábado.

— Realmente eres un imbécil, no se va a acabar el mundo porque faltes a un juego. Voy a llevarte de todas maneras y no hay nada que puedas hacer, no puedes usar tu varita ¿o sí?

— Puedo conseguirte la carta Evans. Tú puedes reparar un par de huesos rotos ¿no? Hazlo y te consigo la carta, puedo conseguir media docena para él sábado.

— ¿De que estas hablando?

— No finjas que no lo sabes, quieres ser medimaga, y necesitas una carta de recomendación para entrar en la facultad, pero no puede ser de un profesor y eres hija de muggles, no conoces magos adultos.

— No quiero conseguirla así.

— Evans esta es la única forma, ¿crees que alguien se merece esas cartas? Las familias hacen fiestas enormes y regalos costosos para conseguirlas, cierran negocios, venden propiedades a precios ridículamente bajos. No hay forma honrada, es una forma de excluir a los pobres y los hijos de muggles.

— ¿Y cómo la vas a conseguir tú? — pregunta ella sardónica, pero sabe que es cierto y esa quizás sea su única oportunidad.

— Por favor, mi familia es una de las más prestigiosas, mi mamá es la directora de raras enfermedades mágicas en St. Mungo. Evans necesito ir a ese partido y tú necesitas la carta, ¿Cuál es el problema?

— No quiero ayudarte a creer que siempre puedes obtener lo que quieres.

— ¿Y abandonaras tu sueño, la carrera que quieres por el resto de tu vida, sólo para que yo no tenga lo que quiero? Eso es bastante estúpido.

— Bien.

— ¿En serio?

— Te va doler mucho, reparar huesos puede tener muchas complicaciones, y nunca lo he hecho con una persona. — dice ella fríamente mientras toma su mano derecha y la mueve a la posición correcta antes de unir los huesos nuevamente, ella esperaba un grito de dolor, pero James sólo cerró los ojos con fuerza y tensó el cuello.

Lily rompió el pantalón para ver la pierna derecha, era increíble que hubiera podido caminar o llegar hasta allí, tenía la rodilla destrozada, y el tobillo dislocado. ¿Cómo demonios no estaba llorando de dolor? Ella vaciló antes de unir la rótula, las heridas en la rodilla son increíblemente sensibles, pero él apenas y gimió como si sólo lo hubiera pinchado con una aguja.

— Manejas muy bien el dolor ¿eh? — dice ella sorprendida.

— No tanto, el pecho me está matando — dice él con un asomo de sonrisa, como burlándose de él mismo.

— ¿Más que esto? ¿Te duele más que la rodilla?

— Mucho más — dice él — me duele respirar

— Mierda, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho eso?

— No lo sé, quiero decir, todo me duele. Me caí desde 10 metros.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¿Desde 10 metros? ¿Te caíste desde 10 metros y en lo único que piensas es en el juego del sábado? — dice ella mientras le saca la franela con cuidado. — Debí haberte llevado a la enfermería, esto es realmente serio. — dice ella con la voz temblorosa al ver lo que sucede.

— ¿Qué tan serio?

— Tienes hemorragias internas, masivas. Cuando repuse tu nivel de sangre seguro las empeoré. No lo pensé porque duelen tanto, y tú estabas tan calmado. Y ahora… ahora…

— Está bien Evans detienes mi corazón todo el tiempo ¿Qué importa una vez más?

— No es gracioso coño.

La hemorragia interna era realmente inmensa, probablemente una de las costillas fracturadas había perforado un pulmón y por eso le dolía tanto respirar. Necesitaba drenar, pero el hechizo, a esa escala, iba a vaciar de sangre no sólo los pulmones y el abdomen, sino también su corazón. Drenar el corazón mientras este intenta bombear sangre produciría daños terribles, así que tenía que detenerlo, drenar, cerrar las heridas internas y luego hacerlo funcionar de nuevo. Los riesgos eran evidentes, si tardaba más de 3 minutos, el moriría. Pero si esperaba más de 10 minutos también, ya no había tiempo de ir a la enfermería.

— Potter no puedo hacerlo. — dice ella temblando.

—Tienes que hacerlo, mi cadáver va a ser muy difícil de explicar, de darían un montón de detenciones.

— Basta Potter, deja de jugar con esto. ¿Se te hizo una burbuja en el cerebro o qué?

— No me jodas, yo soy el que me estoy muriendo, puedo decir lo que me dé la gana. Evans, escúchame. — dice el sosteniéndole el brazo con fuerza, suspiró y luego hablo con tono urgente — Sé que puedes hacerlo, te confiaría mi vida cualquier día, te he visto hacer cosas más complicadas que esta. No puedes tener miedo, yo ya lo tengo todo.

Lily sólo podía pensar que James Potter era la persona más impresionante que conocería jamás. Esto era surreal, que se burlara de su muerte, que fuera él, él que estaba muriendo, quien la reconfortara a ella, que hablara con tanta claridad. No parecía tener todo el miedo, aunque le temblara el labio inferior. Ella asintió.

"James, por favor, por favor no te mueras." Fue lo último que escuchó antes de sentir una puntada en el pecho tan terrible que le hizo gritar y le nubló los ojos con lágrimas, después de eso todo se volvió negro, no le dio tiempo de responder.


	2. Casi una fiesta

Lily se sienta al borde de la cama improvisada del muchacho mirándolo largamente, le había reparado los huesos y repuesto el nivel de sangre, los moretones casi han desaparecido; pero está pálido, tan pálido que parece que se le borró todo el bronceado que siempre ostenta por pasar demasiado tiempo al aire libre, tiene el cabello negro tan desordenado como siempre, y está dormido así que no se ven sus ojos avellana que no son claros pero si brillantes, tampoco hay rastro de la sonrisa subversiva. Ella suspira. El abre los ojos y levanta una ceja con extrañeza mirando hacia los lados, hasta en el desconcierto es arrogante.

— Potter ¿Me escuchas?

— Si te escucho Evans, pero sólo veo una mancha roja ¿Dónde están mis lentes?

— ¡Gracias a Merlín!

— ¿Dónde están mis lentes?

— No tengo idea.

— Seguro se me cayeron ¿No los buscaste?

— Ay, pero claro Potter, justo en eso estaba pensando mientras detenía tu corazón. ¿Dónde estarán sus lentes? Para esta hora ya los tendría pero igual no podrías ver, porque estarías muerto. ¿Te duele si hago esto? ¿no? Puedes respirar normalmente ¿cierto? ahora dime cuánto es 8 por 8.

— ¿Por que tengo que responder eso?

— ¿Estoy evaluando tu capacidad mental?

— Evans hasta un retrasado podría responder eso. ¿No deberías preguntar algo más difícil como donde conseguir un bezoar o algo así?

— Que bueno que tampoco hubo daños permanentes en tu arrogancia. Estás bien, sólo tienes guardar reposo, tomar muchos líquidos y dormir.

— Muy bien ignoraré eso como siempre.

— ¿Qué demonios piensas cuando haces cosas tan estúpidas?

— Para ser honesto pienso "¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?" y casi nunca pasa.

— Creo que mejor me voy, es obvio que te encuentras perfectamente.

— No, no, Evans espera. Sólo quédate hasta que venga alguien, es muy molesto no poder ver.

Él no tiene que explicar quién, hasta que venga Black, Lumpin o Petegrew, el séquito inseparable de Potter. Lily asiente pero James no puede distinguir un gesto leve como ese, realmente tiene muy mala vista.

— ¿Estás seguro que van a venir? No les avisaste ni nada.

— Debido a mis claras tendencias suicidas se turnan para verificar que sigo vivo, seguro alguien vendrá pronto con un kit de primeros auxilios.

— Muy gracioso Potter, aunque la verdad no es mala idea.

— Hey Cornamenta, perdiste la apuesta, págame…

La voz que resuena en la habitación no puede ser de nadie más sino de Sirius Black, que va caminado calmadamente como quien va a la tienda a comprar manzanas, se no se ve sorprendido, si no molesto de de ver a un James pálido y tembloroso, los restos de sangre por todas partes, la ropa rasgada. Evans con las manos rojas también, los ojos llorosos y respiración agitada. Es evidente que fue un incidente serio, tanto como lo hes que James tuvo que haber chantajeado a Evans para que no lo llevara a la enfermería a donde obviamente debió haber ido, apenas y nota que que la muchacha este mirándolo con la expresión embelesada de quien sabe que no es visto.

— James, también perdiste los lentes otra vez. Ya sólo te quedan 16, cómo vas a sobrevivir este mes.

— Sólo dámelos Sirius.

— ¿Black lo llamaste Cornamenta?

— ¿No te gustaría mejor saber que apuesta perdió James?

— No, probablemente es sobre cuánto tiempo tardaba en volver a caerse de la escoba

— Sí, parece que Evans es perceptiva — Dice James cubriéndose la boca con la mano para simular que es un secreto y luego cuando finalmente logró quitárselos a Sirius, se coloca los lentes— Por Merlín, que bien se siente poder ver, es como un milagro.

Lily está sentada bastante cerca de él, tan cerca que quizás podría contar las pecas que tiene regadas por toda la cara, pero no lo lograría se distraería por los ojos, que son verdes, pero un único verde que en todo el mundo nada más aparece en sus ojos, el cabello rojo que intentó recogerse parece estar haciendo esfuerzos furiosos por desatarse y mechones rebeldes caen desordenamente a ambos lados de la cara.

Sirius está apoyado a la pared con su antebrazo casi a la altura de su cabeza, la otra mano está sumergida en el bolsillo de su pantalón. James sabe que Sirius es tan obsesivo acerca de su apariencia como él, y mientras James mantiene frenéticamente desordenados su cabello y su ropa, Sirius los conserva impecables, aunque con menos alarde. Su camisa blanca no tiene una sola arruga, las mangas cuidadosamente dobladas, perfectamente abotonada, y la corbata roja y delgada se mantiene en su lugar con un sujetador de diamantes. El cabello negro le cae en la frente, una sonrisa de lado y la mirada maliciosa de los ojos grises, todo es un truco bien ensayado.

— Evans si vienes a nuestra habitación el sábado en la noche te cuento por qué le dije Cornamenta — Ofrece Sirius con una amabilidad falsa para la completa sorpresa de James.

—Por favor Black, no voy a caer en una trampa tan mala.

— No te sientas tan importante, no eres la única invitada, nos quedó un montón de cerveza de mantequilla de la última fiesta y tenemos una admiradora en las cocinas, ademas tenemos planificado celebrar el juego del sábado, es casi una fiesta.

— ¿Sabes qué? quizás vaya…

— Si llevas a McGonagal vas a terminar con el cabello amarillo

— ¿Me estás amenazando Black?

— ¿Amenazando? ¡Por Merlín, claro que no! te lo digo porque no soportaría a James quejarse si se te decolorara el cabello por accidente.

— Bien

Lily se fue con una mezcla de indignación y sorpresa. Ese era el problema con James y sus amigos, no siempre eran amables, pero eran invariablemente interesantes. Las cosas que dicen, que hacen, la manera como resuelven sus problemas son tan originales y curiosas.

— Entonces nos quedan como tres días para planificar una fiesta, ¿no? — dice James luego de que Lily cerró la puerta.

— Sí, algo así. — Contesta Sirius con una sonrisa amplia

— No creo que vaya

— Pero al menos tendrás cerveza para superarlo

— Es un punto a tu favor — Responde James balanceando la cabeza, como considerando sus otras opciones

— Yo consigo la bebida, tú la comida, Lunático que arregle el lugar y Colagusano las invitaciones. Tenemos tiempo de sobra.

— No creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que haces ¿una admiradora en la cocina? No es gracioso.

— Estás hecho un desastre, a veces pienso que realmente quieres morir

— No tú también Sirius por favor, no ahora.

— Bien, sólo intenta no perder los lentes, en serio sólo te quedan 16

Lily no puede creer que este frente a la habitación de Potter, dudando si tocar o no la puerta y preguntándose si tenía que vestirse de alguna forma en especial, porque solo tiene unos jeans y una franela verde algo gastada. No sabía si tenía curiosidad acerca de la historia que le había prometido Black o si era la fiesta misma lo que quería ver. No sabía si había si estaba allí para comprobar que James estuviera bien y verlo ser un idiota de nuevo para que se le pasara la repentina admiración hacia la actitud del muchacho. Había recibido una invitación bastante elaborada. Una bocanada profunda de aire le hizo creer por unos segundos que era más valiente y tocó la puerta. Se abrió un instante luego, Remus Lumpin le devolvía la mirada.

— Lily que sorpresa, llegas temprano — la saluda cálidamente, pero al verla ruborizarse agrega — Descuida, no tan temprano, ya llegaron algunas personas

Lily siente un alivio tremendo de escuchar esto y pasa. Era impresionante, la habitación había sufrido una remodelación increíble. Primero no había camas, en vez de eso estaban varios sofás rojo escarlata acomodados en pequeños grupos. En el centro se encontraba una fuente de la que brotaban múltiples chorros de colores diferentes, que ella suponía era bebidas variadas, y que caían hasta el piso formando un pequeño lago multicolor. Sólo necesitabas un vaso para servirte lo que quisieras y cuanto quisieras, pero para conseguir un vaso había que ganarle en duelo a un armadura que habían dispuesto para este fin. Al fondo estaba una mesa repleta de comida, desde donde salían bandejas que flotaban hasta las mesas y cerca de la fuente residía una magnifica escultura de hielo, era un león y cuando las personas se acercaban rugía sobre su vaso y lo llenaba de hielo. ¡Y el olor! Olía a torta de fresa, a lluvia de primavera y café recién hecho. Entendió que sólo podía ser obra del Felix Felicity, la habitación estaba llena de manzanas doradas flotando, cuando quiso tomar una Remus le advirtió que solo podía tocarlas con la boca, habían modificado un poco el tradicional juego de atrapar manzanas, si la agarrabas con la mano te quemaban, pero si la conseguías con la boca era libre de comerla y tener 20 minutos de buena suerte. No estaba lleno aún, pero se estaba llenando rápidamente. Casi nadie entraba por la puerta por la que había entrado ella, al parecer existía un pasadizo en la parte posterior lo que permitía que llegaran personas de todas las casas. Ademas la gente estaba eufórica, acaban de ganar el partido por 1500 puntos, todavía llevaban los estandartes, pitos y banderas. La gente iba entrando como hordas de fanáticos enardecidos.

— Nunca viniste. — dijo James acercándose a ella

— ¿Qué?

— Te invite muchas veces y nunca viniste. Pero te invita Sirius y vienes a la primera. Me siento ofendido.

— No sabía que era así de asombroso.

— Tengo algo para ti Evans, pensaba dártelo mañana pero ya que viniste. Y antes que digas que no lo quieres sólo míralo. En cuanto a la carta necesito algo de tiempo.

Le dice entregándole un algo envuelto en papel de seda rojo. Lily lo abre y sonríe al ver una manzana dorada, ¿Cómo no aceptar la manzana más deliciosa de la tierra?

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Gracias por lo del otro día. Que disfrutes la fiesta.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Voy a hablar con la gente, es una fiesta. Sé que no soy tu persona favorita, y no quiero molestarte mientras tengas suerte comestible.

— Oh… claro. Está bien. Potter espera un momento…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Has usado suerte comestible para... bueno ya que pareces tener tanta… para…

— Nunca la uso, para ser honesto creo que le quitaría la emoción a todo aunque me gusta el olor. Pero esa es mi opinión y a casi todo el mundo le gusta.

Luego de eso se fue a hacer exactamente lo que había dicho que haría, hablar con las personas, hacerlos reír y beber como si hace tres días no hubiera estado cerca de la muerte. Lily se encontró con varias compañeras de habitación, tuvo un entretenido duelo con la armadura, llenó su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla, de whisky de fuego, de hidromiel con especies, de cidra de manzana, de vodka de limón y de ron, en ese orden. Eran las 2:55 am cuando recordó la manzana que había reducido y colocado en su bolsillo. Potter creía que podía quitarle la emoción a las cosas, pero Lily sospechaba que en su caso, la verdad, le agregaría un tanto. Entonces se comió la codiciada manzana dorada, pensando que si hacia eso probablemente James le prestaría más atención, cosa que admitía exclusivamente por estar ebria.

Después de comerla sintió una sensación rara, como una tranquilidad absoluta de que nada podía salir mal, deber ese efecto lo que desagradaba a James, la tranquilidad. Para su sorpresa era con Black con quien quería hablar, no lo había visto en toda la noche y él había dicho que le iba a decir porque le llamaban Cornamenta a James. No había nada en el mundo que quisiera más que escuchar esa historia y tenía solo 20 minutos. Cuando lo encontró, estaba sentado solo, mirando fijamente a Clarise Brown, una muchacha que era prefecta de sexto año.


	3. Veinte minutos de suerte comestible

— ¡Hey Black, ahí estás! Menos mal que las miradas no matan, sino la pobre Clarise estaría en problemas.

Clarise Brown es una muchacha rubia con bonitos ojos azules, pero la nariz demasiado grande y la boca muy pequeña. Este año había obtenido el puesto de buscadora del equipo de Grifindor y a James le parecía lo más encantadora que puede llegar a ser una muchacha después de Lily Evans. Sirius por otro lado siente una aversión insoportable hacia ella. Es justo que decir que ambos sentimientos se generaron este año, antes de eso había pasado inadvertida para ambos.

— Creo Evans, que Brown sí está en problemas.

— Como digas, quiero saber la historia que me prometiste.

— Yo no he prometido nada.

— Ya me lo figuraba, tu palabra no vale nada. Eso fue realmente lo que vine a comprobar. Cornamenta es un nombre tonto de todas maneras.

— Evans, siéntate, no te vayas, está bien te lo voy a decir, no es necesario que insistas tanto.

— Incluso más interesante. Tú realmente quieres contármelo ¿Por qué?

— No te la des de importante, sí te lo quiero contar. Pero no por ti, sino por James. Y además no tengo mucho tiempo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Uy sí, como si no te hubieras dado cuenta que babea por ti. Evans te quieres mover a la derecha, me obstruyes la vista. No interrumpas y muévete. Gracias, eres muy amable. Y sí, estoy mirando a Brown y no es tu problema por qué lo hago. Ok, te cuento…

Sirius ha pasado los últimos 5 meses obsesionado con Clarise Brown, basado en una sospecha que sus amigos consideraba increíblemente estúpida, lo cual es bastante extraño para un argumento de Sirius Black. Él había besado a Brown el último día del curso pasado, en el expreso Hogwarts, por una apuesta tonta que había hecho con James (De la cual por cierto James terminó con una bofetada marcada en la cara que fue muy difícil de explicar a sus padres). Cuando volvieron para el curso siguiente, de lo que está muy convencido Sirius, ella había olvidado por completo que tal acontecimiento había sucedido; Remus está seguro que el único problema es que el ego de Sirius resultó herido porque ella pretendió que nada había pasado. Pero hay una diferencia entre pretender que algo no sucedió y no saber que algo sucedió, Clarise Brown desconocía completamente que Sirius la había besado.

Tomar este hecho tan precario como base para las serias dudas que le inspiraba ahora era algo bastante temerario, es cierto. Pero con toda seguridad Sirius podía afirmar que o esa no era Brown o estaba bajo el efecto de un imperio. En cualquiera de los dos casos la tentativas de acercarse a ellos eran tanto obvias como una amenaza inminente. Para sus amigos, incluyendo a Peter, lo único obvio es que ella quería coquetear con Sirius y que la única amenaza es lo que le sucede a todos los muchachos que se enamoran de alguna chica, sienten pánico cuando se acerca.

— Black, espera un momento. ¿Se supone me voy a enamorar de Potter luego de lo que me digas?

— Claro que no ¿Siempre eres así de ridícula? Ni te atrevas a decirlo que yo no soy James y te vas a arrepentir.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que estoy pensando?

— No lo sé, tampoco me importa, pero si intentas insultarme como haces con James vas a terminar en la enfermería. Volviendo al tema tú crees que James es un egocéntrico, lo cual es, pero no todo el tiempo. Evans muévete más a la derecha, si no te molesta. Gracias, ahora está mejor. Ok, En tercer año cuando Griffindor ganó la copa de quidditch porque James anotó 47 tantos él solo, bueno ese año era los juegos de intercurso en verano y todas las escuelas de magia del mundo mandan delegaciones.

— ¿Me estás hablando de quidditch?

— Evans no me interrumpas y quédate ahí que no me dejas ver. Aja, bueno a James lo dejaron fuera de la selección de Hogwarts porque Marks, el capitán de Griffindor que era quien escogía a los jugadores, también era cazador, la misma posición que James, pensó que se iba a ver muy mal si un niñito de 13 años era mejor que él. De no ser por James no ganan la copa de la casa y nadie hubiera colocado a Marks en su equipo, pero le dio de baja como lesionado al último momento cuando ya no había nada que hacer. Creo que no entiendes muy bien, esto es como que tú hayas escrito un ensayo tan bueno que el profeta va a publicarlo y entonces alguien te lo robe. Este año son los juegos de intercurso de nuevo, son cada cuatro años, por eso está practicando hasta casi morir, hemos intentado todo para que lo tome con más calma pero es imposible, porque la única forma de que logre ir es que Griffindor gane la copa y él sea el capitán, sino va a pasar lo mismo, porque los jugadores que tienen la edad adecuada y son buenos los contratan en un equipo profesional, todos quieren ser contratados y adivina que quiere hacer James luego de Hogwarts.

— Quiere ser jugador profesional, para él los juegos son sus exámenes.

— Exactamente Evans, me alegra saber que no eres un caso perdido. Bueno ese verano, luego del tercer curso, como era de esperarse, James estaba increíblemente deprimido. Su papá para animarlo le ofreció ir a cazar, le iba a comprar su propio rifle y todo, entonces aceptó. Cuando estaban en el boque, con los rifles cargados vieron un venado enorme, con una cornamenta enorme… No te atrevas a interrumpir si tu comentario es estúpido, y Evans por favor a la derecha, quiero espiar a Brown y no me dejas. Ok, …una cornamenta enorme, su papá le dice que puede disparar él, pero cuando lo tiene en la mira se da cuenta que no quiere matarlo, pero tampoco quiere parecer un cobarde así que decide fallar el tiro, con la mala suerte que le atina sin querer, su puntería es grandiosa hasta cuando no lo está intentando. Entonces corrió hacía el venado que estaba agonizando, intentó todo lo que pudo para salvarlo, su papá viendo la desesperación de James quiso ayudarlo también, pero fue inútil. El venado murió. James obligó a su padre a enterrar al animal como si fuera una persona y de ninguna forma quiso ni escuchar de comerlo, él dice que se murió mirándolo y los ojos eran lo mismo que los de cualquier persona. Regresó a su casa tan deprimido que la Sra. Potter nos escribió para que fuéramos a visitarlo. James es vegetariano desde entonces…

— Imposible. ¿Es vegetariano por un venado que mató accidentalmente hace más de tres años?

Nada es imposible. Si en Hogwarts hay un hombre lobo tres animagos ¿Por qué no puede haber una impostora? Y Brown aunque en general no había cambiado nada, usaba su ropa de la misma manera, se juntaba con las mismas personas y sus notas era muy parecidas a las el año anterior; había cambios notables en los detalles. La nueva Brown no estudiaba casi nunca, no hablaba más de su hermanito de 6 años del cual antes no paraba de hablar, recibía mucha menos correspondencia, jamás comía nada de fresa aunque solía ser su favorita, y la más notable se había convertido en una excelente jugadora de quidditch. Era igual de absurdo que nadie la hubiera visto o intercambiado una sola carta con ella durante todo el verano pasado. No había olvidado sólo aquel beso en el tren, muchas personas coincidían que no recordaba diferentes eventos, aunque eran poco importantes y no le daban relevancia a esto

— Aja, y como se la pasa entrenando necesita cantidades enormes de energía, y esa es la razón por la cual visita la cocinas tan seguido, hay un par de historias interesantes sobre la cocina pero será para otra ocasión. El hecho es que James detesta la tortura y el maltrato más que nadie. Y antes que diga que se la pasa haciéndole eso a la gente, no es lo que parece, a Percy el que dejo desnudo en el gran comedor, le había dicho a Angela la capitana de Revenclaw que era un gorda asquerosa que no quería seguir viéndola, a Margaret que le salieron apoyas verdes por todos lados, ella adora contar como tortura animales indefensos, seguro has escuchado la vez que mató a un cachorro de hipogrifo antes que se convirtiera en una amenaza.

— ¿Crees que lo que hace está bien?

El bien y el mal son dos lados de la misma moneda; nadie hace el bien o el mal, las personas sólo siguen ideales. Sirius entendió esto durante el verano cuando huyó de su casa tras una pelea monstruosa cuando se rehusó a unirse al ejército de lord Voldermort. Aunque esto era una inconsistencia ya que tal ejército no existía o al menos nadie sabía de su existencia. El tal lord Voldermort como se hacía llamar era un vocero de una filosofía racista y extremista, pero que no hacía más que ganar mucho dinero con aportes de acaudaladas familias sangre pura. Sólo que sí existía, Sirius sabía que su familia estaban conformada por idiotas pero no eran dementes, habían espías casi en cualquier parte y los incidentes misteriosos que publicaba el periódico estaban conectados con esta organización clandestina que estaba organizando su entrada en la sociedad.

James terminó por preocuparse mucho por su mejor amigo, considerando que ver conspiraciones en todos lados era algo natural cuando tu propio padre te tortura con una maldición imperdonable y luego no recibe ningún castigo porque es influyente y millonario, de manera que lo no contradecía, pero tampoco lo alentaba. Después de todo, en todos los otros aspectos, el Sirius Black que él conocía permanecía intacto.

— James es mi mejor amigo, me importa muy poco si lo que hace está bien o no, me basta con saber porque lo hace. Y tú Evans eres insoportable, todo este tiempo me he dicho a mí mismo que eres tan desagradable porque no lo conoces, y luego me di cuenta que eso es estúpido, yo mismo te iba a decir lo que necesitabas saber.

— ¿Me estas amenazando otra vez?

¿Estaba Brown amenazándolos? Era posible, Clarise Brown se había vuelto en un breve periodo de tres meses, no solo inteligente sino absurdamente astuta y valiente hasta la temeridad. Sirius y ella habían mantenido persecuciones mutuas tan intrincadas que la mayor parte de las personas no lo notaban. James que tenía una mente tan rápida y basta como él o incluso más, estaba encantado con la situación, le agradaba mucho que fuera capaz de hazañas tan bien ejecutadas que podían pasar inadvertidas (como lo hacían ellos tantas veces). Remus por su parte le parecía perfecto que Sirius hubiera encontrado la horma de su zapato, una chica capaz de desafiarlo. Era tiempo perdido refutar cualquiera de sus argumentos, Sirius no podía lograr que vieran lo que él encontraba tan evidente, se sintió frustrado pero más que nada sentía una soledad abrumadora, la terrible idea que no había nadie en el mundo que lo entendiera, y entonces la odiaba, la detestaba con vehemencia sofocante.

— Sí Evans, te estoy amenazando, o empiezas a ser menos desagradable o yo voy a mostrarte que es realmente una persona desagradable.

— Black eso es infantil ¿no piensas hacer eso realmente?

— Evans tienes tanta suerte de que este tan ebrio, porque te voy a contar algo más. El verano pasado me fui de mi casa, no mejor dicho huí de mi casa, luego de que mi respetable padre usara el poder de convencimiento del cruciatus, para un asunto que no viene al caso. ¿Adivina a dónde fui luego de eso? A casa de los Potter, cuando mi papá fue a buscarme como sabía que lo haría porque yo aún tenía 16, James que es un par de meses mayor y ya había cumplido los 17, salió él mismo de la casa y le dijo que podían ir a comer muchísima mierda, que a menos que lo mataran a él no iban a pasar a su jodida casa. Y tú Evans realmente crees que yo no voy a ser desagradable contigo. Ahora Brown se está yendo, así que me voy.

Y así como así, Black se había ido y Lily había agotado toda su tranquila confianza de que todo saldría bien, la cantidad de información que había conseguido era cuando menos angustiante.


	4. Una cosa simple

Lily llegó a su habitación a las 5:10 am, era tan escandalosamente tarde que era temprano. Ahora que estaba sentada en su cama, se daba cuenta que este era su séptimo año en Hogwarts y que Sirius Black siempre había sido su compañero de curso, incluso de casa, el inseparable amigo de Potter, pero ella jamás había tenido una conversación con él que durara más de un par de minutos, hasta esa noche. Era evidente que la detestaba, le había dicho: "Tú Evans eres insoportable, todo este tiempo me he dicho a mí mismo que eres tan desagradable porque no lo conoces, y luego me di cuenta que eso es estúpido, yo mismo te iba a decir lo que necesitabas saber." Pero, ¿Realmente eso era lo que necesitaba saber? ¿Era todo eso verdad? James Potter que se cree que de una raza superior al resto del planeta, que hace como que le está haciendo un favor a los demás por dejarle respirar el aire que él respira; ¿Ese mismo Potter era el que había sacado su sobrenombre del hecho que le fuera imposible sobrellevar la muerte de un animal hasta el punto que es incapaz de comer carne? Era surreal. ¿Ese mismo James Potter se vengaba de quien despreciaba a los demás, y temía tanto al fracaso que llevaba el entrenamiento de un juego hasta los límites de la obsesión y el peligro? Bajo una perspectiva así, podría considerarse que es vulnerable, que de hecho es más endeble que una persona regular. Si fuera el caso, si esto fuera verdad, y Sirius Black no había inventado o deformado la realidad, la actitud de todopoderoso de Potter no sería otra cosa que un método de compensación.

Había una cosa que era indudablemente cierta, Black se había ido de su casa el verano pasado y había estado viviendo con los Potter, el hermano menor de Black lo había confirmado y había llamado a Sirius un cobarde por huir. Regulus Black terminó en la enfermería por dos semanas sin que encontraran las causas de sus dolencias, al menos no oficialmente. Si Black estaba dispuesto a revelar que su propio padre le había atacado con una maldición imperdonable, posiblemente no mentía sobre el resto. Pero Sirius tenía fama de lograr sus objetivos por cualquier medio, realmente él no dividía al mundo en bueno y malo, porque eso lo dejaría a él mismo en una posición desfavorecedora. Sin embargo, había un hecho más que podía confirmar, aunque no fuera el más relevante de todos, si iba a la cocina podría averiguar si James era realmente vegetariano, sólo que esa era otra cosa que ella nunca había hecho en sus siete años en Hogwarts, ir a la cocina.

Era las 8:45 cuando aún vagaba por los pasillos intentando encontrar la entrada de la cocina, sabía que estaba en ese piso, en esa área, pero no sabía cuál era la puerta, tenía más de una hora buscándola y la clase de pociones empezaba a las 9:15. Lily se apoyó contra una columna frustrada y cansada, no había dormido nada porque había pasado toda la noche en una fiesta en el dormitorio de los chicos, y que fuera miércoles no había mermado la asistencia en ninguna forma, le dolía la cabeza y ahora se arrepentía de haber tomado tantas cosas diferentes. Cuando da una última mirada desesperanzada nota que el Potter estaba bajando por las escaleras mirando con mucho interés un papel que sostenía como si fuera algo muy delicado, no se veía cansado ni trasnochado en lo absoluto.

Lily Evans por la razón que fuere, presa de un pánico súbito se escondió tras la columna para que James no pudiera verla. Si la viera, ¿Sabría lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Estaría enfadado porque había usado la manzana para que Black le contara esas cosas? Ella escuchaba los pasos calmados y acompasados con algo parecido al suspenso. Hasta que se detuvieron.

— Hey Evans ¿Te estás escondiendo de mí o estás jugando al escondite con alguien más?

Debió haberlo pensado mejor, pero es que no lo había pensado en lo absoluto, fue un impulso irresistible. Salió de su patético escondite con la cara ruborizada y el corazón latiendo furiosamente. Pero James seguía leyendo con atención lo que sea que tenía en la mano y ni siquiera estaba mirando hacia donde ella se encontraba. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba allí?

— De cualquier forma — continuó James — La puerta de la cocina es por aquí. ¿Te pasa esto cuando no duermes lo suficiente?

— ¿Cómo demonios sabes que quiero ir a la cocina?

— ¿A dónde más irías? En este piso no hay salones, no acorta la distancia a casi ningún lugar, a menos que conozcas pasadizos que casi nadie conoce y es normal perderse el desayuno si te acuestas tarde.

Lily se cruzó de brazos en un gesto de disgusto. James usaba un tono tan monótono y aburrido al decir esto que parecía que lo estuvieran obligando a explicarle a alguien que la tierra no es cuadrada sino redonda. Ahí estaba el Potter de siempre que destila arrogancia, que se siente superior a todos. Entonces deja de leer lo que tiene en la mano, que resulta ser una revista de quidditch y se acerca a un cuadro de frutas, tocando ligeramente la pera, hasta que esta empieza a reír convulsamente y se abre la puerta.

— ¿Evans, qué están esperando? Pasa.

La verdad era tonto quedarse mirando como él entraba si de todas maneras ya sabía que ella quería ir a ahí, seria admitir que no pasaría únicamente porque Potter estaba allí. Por segunda vez en menos de 24 horas se vio impresionada al entrar a una habitación, era tan grande, dos veces el tamaño del gran comedor, de hecho el lado derecho era una réplica exacta del gran comedor, excepto por la decoración, en el centro estaba la cocina más grande que jamás hubiera visto, tenía docenas de estufas y hornos y todo el techo estaba repleto de utensilios flotando y la izquierda estaban lo que Lily creían eran los dormitorios de los elfos. Porque como si fuera poco había una cantidad abrumadora de elfos domésticos, debían ser cuarenta, quizás cincuenta pequeñas criaturas con ojos grandes como pelotas de tenis que solo usaban un delantal con el escudo de Hogwarts. Un grupo de ellos se acercó a saludarlos cálidamente, luego rodearon a Lily para ofrecerle cualquier cosa que deseara, pero no le ofrecieron nada a James. Entonces llegó una elfina corriendo he hizo una reverencia pronunciada.

— Amo Potter, Buenos Días ¿Le pareció bien la comida de ayer?

Para la sorpresa de Lily, James se acachó para quedar a la altura de la elfina y le acarició cariñosamente la cabeza.

— Buenos días Paty, estuvo perfecta pero hiciste demasiado, no era necesario que te esforzaras tanto.

— Lo siento mucho, yo solo quería que los invitados del amo Potter estuvieran complacidos.

— Oh, lo estuvieron, olvida lo que dije antes, hiciste un excelente trabajo.

La pequeña elfina pareció temblar de puro orgullo y felicidad al escuchar esto. Lily pensó que estaba conteniendo las ganas de abrazar a James como agradecimiento

— Su comida ya está lista Amo, hay suficiente para que su amiga coma con usted si usted lo desea.

— ¿Qué dices Evans, puedes soportar desayunar conmigo?

Lily casi estalla de risa ante la cara de confusión de la criatura de ojos enormes al escuchar la frase "soportar desayunar conmigo" es como si hubiera escuchado que las ballenas azules andaban surcando los cielos porque se habían cansado del agua.

— Creo que sí

Cuando estuvieron sentados, James volvió a abrir su revista y a mirarla con profunda concentración. Había un tiempo en que él no paraba de invitarla a salir de manera casi compulsiva, de regalarle cosas, ofrecerle hacerle favores, e inventar escusas para estar a su lado. Pero el año pasado, en medio de una acalorada discusión, en la que siempre salía a relucir Severus Snape, quien era su mejor y más allegado amigo, o mejor dicho lo fue antes de interesarse por los ensayos que publicaba un tal lord Voldemort sobre la pureza de la sangre, Lily le había dicho a James que a pesar de todo él no le llegaba ni a los talones a Severus. Él enmudeció ante un insulto que consideró tan horrible que simplemente se dio la vuelta alejándose de ella. Desde ese mismo momento James la trataba con indiferencia y ahora no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera de los deberes de premio Anual, si Lily lo había encontrado herido era únicamente porque lo estaba buscando para reclamarle que había faltado a una reunión.

— ¿Qué es eso que lees?

James abrió la boca para hablar con una expresión casi alegre y luego la cerró a mitad de camino, como si se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba a punto de decir algo estúpido. Volvió la mirada a su revista para contestar simplemente

— Evans no tienes que fingir que te importa.

Lily miró su plato sintiéndose como una idiota por preguntar. Había huevos revueltos, tostadas, bollos de mantequilla, y pasteles de queso, jugo de calabaza, café y té. Todo estaba delicioso y Lily no pudo menos que notar la ausencia del tocino.

— No es para tanto, no te estaba preguntando qué es lo más importante de tu vida, sólo qué lees en una revista.

— Es un artículo sobre la snitch de la muerte.

— ¿La qué?

— Conste que tú insististe, como casi todos los inventos su primer uso fue militar, las primeras snitchs era usadas para rociar gas venenoso sin que nadie pudiera atraparlas, era tan pequeñas que nadie siquiera sabía lo que sucedía hasta que era muy tarde, las ahora llamadas snitchs de la muerte fueron creadas por Maquiavelo, está hechas de oro solidos pero los gases atrapados en ellas las enrojecieron. Se dice que infiltraban espías en los ejércitos enemigos y luego la soltaban y acababan con ellos sin necesidad de batalla. El quidditch es la recreación de la guerra, o lo era cuando lo inventaron, por eso atrapar la snitch equivale a tantos puntos y casi aniquila al equipo contrario. Cada una está valorada en más de 100.000 galeones y son las más rápidas que existen, incluso más que las modernas sin que nadie entienda porqué.

— Oh

— Amo ¿Desea algo más?

Entonces la comprensión pareció estamparse contra su cabeza tan fuerte que la aturdió. ¿Y si todo esto no era más que un plan? Potter seguramente le entregó la manzana intencionalmente y le pidió a Black que dijera esa historia, Black haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera, y luego… luego le muestra el camino a la cocina para sentare a su lado y contarle la primera historia interesante que había escuchado sobre quidditch (quizás la segunda) y hace a una elfina doméstica actuar como si él fuera la cosa más adorable en el planeta. ¿Y si Potter se está vengando? Tal vez está haciendo esto para poder rechazarla cuando finalmente ella mostrara interés.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Potter te pidió que actuaras como si él fuera amable contigo o algo así? ¿Te va a dar algo a cambio?

La cara de la elfina de deformó en una mueca entre furia y sorpresa.

— ¿Srta. Está usted diciendo que el amo Potter no es amable? Yo soy una elfina respetable y no recibo nada a cambio, es usted muy grosera, no me importa que me insulte, pero le advierto que si dice otra cosa en contra del amo Potter yo misma voy a hechizarla y no me importa el castigo que me pongan…

La única razón por la cual la elfina no siguió reprendiéndola fue porque llegaron otros para llevársela y calmarla. James estaba sonriendo abiertamente

— Realmente me agrada. Para ser elfina doméstica, no es tan doméstica ¿no crees?

— ¿No te vas a defender Potter?

— ¿Para qué? Las personas sólo pueden ver lo que quieren ver y tú estás decidida a pensar que soy despreciable. Es tu problema, no el mío. — dijo James con resignación tomando una tostada antes de levantarse

Lily llegó tarde a clase de pociones, se había ido de la cocina sin saber si James era o no vegetariano. Su compañero en esa clase era Remus Lumpin, lo era desde primer año, desde antes que se volviera un compinche inseparable de Potter y Black. Remus tenía el cabello color arena, y los ojos como dos grandes topacios atigrados, cuando se bronceaba parecía demasiado amarillo, sus maneras eran invariablemente lánguidas y su habilidad para no sorprenderse continuaba siendo objeto de sorpresa. Siempre había sido amable y enfermizo, pero mirando en retrospectiva, Remus era considerablemente más agradable desde que había empezado a juntarse con los revoltosos de sus amigos, porque se había vuelto bastante más seguro de sí mismo.

— Siento llegar tarde Remus

— No te preocupes, las instrucciones están en la página 142, no es difícil pero es larga, puedes empezar cortando esas raíces.

En primer año llevar una conversación con Remus era aburridísimo, porque él estaba de acuerdo con todo, nunca contradecía nada; por ningún motivo intervenía en clase, comía a destiempo para no estar rodeados de tantas personas y todo su tiempo libre lo invertía en la biblioteca. La razón por la cual se hicieron amigos era un misterio para todos y era completamente inútil tratar de indagar al respecto. Remus empezó a pasar más tiempo con ellos justo después de que decidieran usarlo como bolsa de boxeo, en una ocasión en segundo año, que tuvo más de un afectado.

— Estaba en la cocina — dice Lily mientras empieza a cortar en cuadritos regulares

— Yo también me perdí el desayuno, pero preferí dormir que ir a la cocina y sólo comí una barra de chocolate

"Claro", pensó Lily, "para Remus ir a la cocina es algo tan rutinario, debe ir casi todos los días, debe burlarse de las personas como yo, que prefieren no ir para no romper las reglas."

— Me encontré ahí con Potter

— Lo más difícil es no encontrarlo ahí, James va a la cocina más que a clases.

Al principio se decía que la única razón por la que se juntaban es que lo tenían amenazado, pero esto fue pronto descartado. Remus empezó a hacer algo que no había hecho nunca, sacar buenas notas, era gracioso porque parecía que antes le daba tanto miedo el hecho de tener buenas notas como el de tener pésimas. Comenzó también a intervenir en clases, a ser capaz de hablar con más de una persona a la vez en un todo de voz adecuado y confiado, a usar ropa bien presentable y no desteñida y raída, incluso su salud había mejorado y como cereza del helado, Black y Potter no sólo le habían enseñado como batirse en duelo, sino que también lo habían obligado a enfrentarse a quienes le molestaban él mismo, aunque ellos hubieran podido resolverlo con mucha más facilidad. Este debía ser un acto de confianza, porque incluso ahora cuando se trataba de Petegrew, cualquiera de los otros tres resolvía la situación.

— Una elfina me insultó

Ante esto Remus estalló en una carcajada que distrajo a todo el salón, incluyendo a Potter y Black que compartían una mesa cerca.

— ¿A que fue Paty? — adivina Remus sonriendo abiertamente, aunque ya calmado — No te lo tomes muy enserio, nosotros no podemos discutir con James frente a ella sin que se moleste, Sirius dice que está enamorada de él.

— ¿De verdad? — pregunta Lily con un asomo de sonrisa, era una imagen divertida.

Como resultado de sus nuevas amistades, en menos de un año Remus pasó de ser un niñito escuálido y raro que se sentaba al final del salón, a ser aceptablemente popular. No a la escala de Potter que ya estaba en el equipo de quidditch desde el primer año aunque eso era contra las reglas, o de Black que conocía más hechizos prohibidos de los que podía contar y ninguna reserva para usarlos, pero lo suficiente como para ser la persona a quien sus compañeros le preguntaban si no habían entendido algo en clase. Ahora que estaban en séptimo año, Lily creía que finalmente había alcanzado a sus compañeros en cuestión de popularidad. Los problemas de confianza eran un pasado casi olvidado, ahora caminaba por los pasillos a sus anchas, era tan desvergonzado como Black o Potter para romper las reglas, y a pesar de su frágil salud se había convertido en un duelista de temer.

Además a diferencia de sus amigos, no era un mujeriego, porque escogía no serlo ya que prácticamente cualquier chica saldría con él si se lo pidiera. Esto mismo había llevado a pensar a más de una persona que Remus realmente no tenía interés por las mujeres. Pero las chicas con las que había salido que eran interrogadas al respecto, enrojecían inmediatamente y afirmaban que él muchacho tenía conflictos existenciales, eso sí; pero falta de interés no.

— Bueno, a su favor, Paty le pidió a Dumbledore que la liberara a final de curso, para servirle a James cuando se enteró que no lo iba ver más luego de eso.

— ¡No es cierto! ¿Dumbledore aceptó? ¿Potter aceptó? — pregunta Lily que había dejado el cuchillo en el aire

— Después que Dumbledore aceptara, James no pudo negarse — responde mientras aplasta guijarros enérgicamente

— Pero ¿Por qué?

— James hace cosas simples que nadie se había molestado en hacer y entonces se gana la lealtad de la personas.

— Parece que hay dos Potters completamente distintos ¿No crees?

— Yo no lo creo, es sólo que cada quien ve lo que quiere ver. — responde Remus batiendo tres veces a la derecha y una la izquierda

— ¿Es esta una clase de campaña para convencerme de eso?

— No, claro que no Lily. Bueno creo que es la intención de Sirius, pero no tomes sus amenazas muy en serio tampoco, también dice mucho que la peor guerra mágica de todos los tiempos está por empezar.

— ¿Black les contó lo que me dijo?

— Claro — dice Remus como si fuera obvio y para nada escandaloso — James encontró muy divertido que se preocupara tanto por su vida amorosa, y empezó a bromear con lo mal que se siente por no poder corresponderle a Sirius.

Lily estaba sonriendo sin querer de imaginárselo. Potter diciéndole a Black: "Lo siento, pero sólo te quiero como amigo" y fingiendo estar triste decir "No eres tu soy yo, creo que en realidad eres tú compañero, es que tienes más de una varita si entiendes lo que digo".

— ¿Entonces todo lo que Sirius dijo es verdad? ¿Es vegetariano? ¿Se cree algún tipo de justiciero en contra de la discriminación?

— Tan extraño como suena, sí.

— ¿Por qué lo esconde?

— No lo esconde, cuando te digo que cada quien ve lo que quiere ver, es cierto. ¿Cuántas veces James ha comido a tu lado o tan cerca que puedes verlo? Y no tenías idea que era vegetariano hasta que Sirius te dijo ¿no? Dejo de hablarte cuando lo comparaste con Snape, que digas lo que digas, es racista.

Lily se había quedado callada luego de eso, era cierto. James parecía ser una máquina de devorar comida, constantemente, entre clases o incluso en clases estaba comiendo y ella no tenía la más remota idea de que era vegetariano. Y había encontrado tan repulsivo que le dijera que Severus era mejor que él, que se había decidido a ignorarla. Después de todo aunque Severus no la odiaba a ella, consideraba a los de su clase, sangre sucia, una raza inferior que no debería existir.

— ¿Puedo preguntar algo más? — dijo Lily cuando la clase estaba por finalizar

— Adelante

— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo con la elfina?

— Le regalo una caja de música con luces de colores.

— ¿Eso fue todo?

— Te dije que eran cosas simples. Paty solo tiene dos años en Hogwarts, casi todos los elfos de aquí son los que sus amos abandonan, por eso están tan contentos de ayudar a los estudiantes. Como James va siempre a la cocina notó que ella a veces lloraba como si el mundo se estuviera acabando, luego se dio cuenta que esto sucedía de noche. Cuando le preguntó que le pasaba, ella le dijo que tenía miedo porque estaba tan oscuro y tan silencioso, al parecer ella ayudaba en algún lugar nocturno así que no estaba acostumbrada a noches oscuras y silenciosas.

— Entonces Potter le regaló una caja de música con luces para que pudiera dormir.

— Sí, y como no es una prenda puede aceptarlo sin problemas. Los otros elfos también estaban muy agradecidos porque nunca los dejaba dormir de tanto llorar.

— Ya veo, realmente merecía que me insultara.


	5. Una persona que no existe

James entra en la sala de prefectos con su usual dejo de superioridad, el cabello desordenadísimo, los ojos inquietos y una sonrisa borrosa. Tenía el uniforme de quidditch lo que siempre hacia que alardeara como un pavo real en celo, pero no había nadie más que Evans, que estaba arreglado los horarios de rondas para los prefectos. Ella se veía como siempre, la cara límpida, los ojos un poco perdidos, el cabello rojo desparramándose en los surcos del cuello y actitud bien compuesta.

— Evans, acá están los informes ¿Alguna otra tarea inútil que tenga que hacer?

— Lamento que las tareas de Premio Anual no estén a tu altura.

— Lo sé, es realmente una lástima.

— Sólo siéntate, ¿Quieres?

— Oh, esto se vuelve cada vez más difícil.

— No es eso, es que quiero hablar contigo.

James que estaba sentándose con una sonrisa burlona, adoptó una expresión suspicaz y se levantó.

— No hay nada que hablar Evans, si es por lo que pasó en la cocina, no me importa. Y ya te di las gracias por ayudarme la otra vez, hasta te di un regalo para demostrarlo. Lo de la carta está en proceso, la vas a tener a tiempo. Incluso hice los inútiles informes. No sé cuál sea tu loca razón para reclamarme hoy pero…

— No es eso tampoco, no voy a reclamarte nada.

James se vuelve a sentar aunque conservando la mirada desconfiada. Se cruza de brazos antes de decir:

— ¿Qué quiere entonces?

— Yo quería disculparme por…

— ¿Disculparte? ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Evans? Oh… ¿Esto es por lo que te dijo Sirius? No seas tonta, estaba jugando contigo, no va a hacerte nada. No es necesario que seas amable ni nada. — Responde James riéndose y volviendo a levantarse para irse.

— ¿Soy bastante desagradable contigo, verdad?

— Si te hace sentir mejor, no tienes talento para eso.

Y Lily se ríe ampliamente de esto para la sorpresa de James. Deja de un lado los papeles, dedicándole toda su atención, mirándolo con una expresión que nunca usa y que James no logra definir cuál es.

— No es por eso que quiero disculparme. Y no fue Black quien me convenció, fue Remus, aunque creo que no era su intención.

— Remus siempre logra eso ¿Sabes? Parecer inocente. Evans no la necesito…

— Escúchame y yo hago los informes por dos semanas.

— Hecho, hubieras empezado por ahí — dice frotándose las manos y sentándose de nuevo

— Yo quiero disculparme por haber dicho que Sev… que Snape era mejor que tú, es sólo que…

James se incorporó casi de un saltó, como si se hubiera sentado sobre una tachuela.

— Déjalo Evans, creo que prefiero hacer lo informes.

— Maldita Sea Potter, está bien lárgate. No tienes ni puta idea de lo que se siente. — estalla perdiendo la paciencia sin ganas de suplicar

— ¿Yo no sé lo que se siente? ¿Qué estas demente o qué?

—No, no tienes ni puta idea de lo que se siente que te traicionen. Porque tus amigos cuando hablan de ti… ellos nunca… Por Merlín, hasta la elfina esa haría cualquier cosa por ti.

— Evans, nada de lo que dices tiene sentido.

— Si Black se uniera a Voldemort ¿Qué harías Potter?

— ¿Qué mierda? Él nunca…

— Sí yo sé, él nunca lo haría. ¿Pero si lo hiciera? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Lo odiarías Potter? ¿Todas la cosas que hizo antes ya no valdrían nada? ¿Podrías escuchar a las personas insultarlo sin hacer nada? Olvídalo Potter, ni en ese caso sería lo mismo, porque tú eres sangre pura.

Él era sangre pura, es cierto. Pero Remus era un hombre lobo, y James podía entender perfectamente lo que ella quería decir. ¿Si un amigo te traiciona entonces tú también tienes que traicionarlo? James la miró como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez, Evans había sido para él el misterio más grande e inescrutable de la humanidad hasta ese momento. Entonces se sentó a su lado.

— Yo lo defendería, así supiera que está mal y que yo estoy equivocado al hacerlo, lo defendería de todas maneras. Creo que probablemente no podría evitarlo.

Entonces fue ella la que se levantó, colocándose a lado de la ventana, para no dejarle ver las lágrimas que le inundaban los ojos y se le regaban por toda la cara.

— Yo lo conocí antes de venir a Hogwarts. Siendo hija de muggles no sabía nada de la magia, el me hizo sentir normal, no, especial. Y me contó de Hogwarts y conocí el mundo mágico a través de él. Cuando te dije eso, cuando dije que no le llegabas a los talones, no hablaba de la persona que cree que soy una…

— No lo digas

— Una sangre sucia. Estaba hablando de mi mejor amigo, pero creo que esa persona ya no existe ¿Verdad? Perdóname, tienes razón, todo este tiempo sólo he visto lo que quería ver…

James se estaba entre fascinado y triste. Estaba fascinado de comprender, de que le hablara de cosas importantes, que se disculpara sinceramente. Y al mismo tiempo apenado de verla así, afligido nada más de imaginarse que Sirius dejara de existir, o Remus, o Peter, que pudiera verlos todos los días pero que sin embargo no existieran, le producía la sensación de que algún liquido cálido e incómodo se le extendía por el pecho. Se levantó, en ese juego de sentarse e incorporarse, y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

— Evans, me honra que me compares con esa persona entonces, y lamento mucho que ya no exista.

James se dirigía a los terrenos del castillo, eran las dos en punto, y por primera vez en tres años, estaba llegando tarde al entrenamiento. En el camino se encontró con Sirius, también usando el uniforme, pero caminando en sentido contrario, era obvio que había ido a buscarlo.

— Cornamenta ¿Dónde estabas? Tu equipo cree que moriste

— Pase por la cocina y me distraje.

— Ya veo, ¿algo así como ir a contemplar el paisaje?

"Ir a contemplar el paisaje" era lo que decía Sirius que iba hacer cuando perseguía obsesivamente a Brown

— Aja, ¿No piensas dejar eso de la impostora?

No, menos ahora que había un escenario infalible para probar que ella, quienquiera que fuera, tenía motivos ocultos. El maldito baile de San Valentín. No sólo este baile era una pantalla de medidas descomunales, sino que Brown estaba involucrada en cada aspecto, era la presidenta del comité organizador (Después de haber hecho destituir a la anterior con una queja formal a Dumbledore, el ilustre director de Hogwarts) y desde entonces había estado controlando cada pequeño detalle frenéticamente. Nunca antes se había hecho un baile de San Valentín y lo más curioso de este eran las invitaciones, eran pequeños contratos mágicos en los que la pareja debía firmar y solo con este se podía ingresar al baile, los contratos tenían sanciones para quien invitara a más de una persona, quien faltara al baile y dejara plantado a su pareja e imposibilitaban a alguien que tuviera una relación firmar una invitación.

El castillo había encontrado esto fascinante y reconfortante. Cuando se entregaba una invitación firmada se podía estar seguro, que esa persona era soltera, y se presentaría sin falta. Cuanto el contrato se firmaba por ambos el papel blanco se tornaba rosado y se adornaba de rosas. Cuando era denegado enrojecía hasta quemarse. Ahora, Sirius creía que hacer contratos tan especializados y trabajosos sólo para un baile era algo extraño, era una medida de seguridad. El baile era una trampa de alguna manera y las invitaciones, todas ellas, estaban dirigidas a él y sus amigos. Brown quería asegurarse que no faltaran, que nadie faltara. Y sin embargo ella no firmaba ninguna, y la respuesta saltaba a los ojos, no podía firmarlas porque tendría que usar su verdadero nombre.

Sirius insistió loca e incansablemente a sus amigos que no firmaran ninguna de esas invitaciones y entonces el mismo firmó una y se la envió al objeto de sus pesadillas. Si ella firmaba la invitación de regreso, entonces tendría que aceptar que sus sospechas era falsas y que ella si era, después de todo, Clarise Brown.

— Mmm… déjame ver, no, creo que no. Cornamenta es mi deber informarte que alguien usó tu franela como pañuelo.

— ¿Como pañuelo? Y yo pensando que fue como toallita desechable

— Si lloran al final es que lo hiciste muy mal

— Canuto ya hemos hablado de esto, sólo te veo como amigo.

— Tienes que usar la manos primero Cornamenta, les gusta eso, siempre usa las manos primero.

— Ni creas que te voy a dejar hacer eso

Entonces ambos estallan en una carcajada, por lo inverosímil de la conversación. James y Sirius tenían una increíble facultad para seguirse la corriente en diálogos incoherentes, les parecía aún más divertido cuando sabían que alguien los escuchaba

— Sirius

Dice James deteniéndose y Sirius en vez de mirar a su amigo miró hacia los lados, pensando que había alguien más cerca.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te das cuenta que has perdido como 10 minutos de tiempo en la cancha y sigues ahí parado?

— Sirius si me uniera a Voldemort ¿Me odiarías?

— ¿Qué? Yo… yo no entiendo.

Sirius se detiene también, su mejor amigo preguntó con una seriedad que usaba de manera tan esporádica, que era olvidada, hasta que volvía a usarla y se hacía inconfundible. Más allá del desconcierto, esto lo asustó. Era imposible, el James que él conocía nunca lo consideraría.

— Responde, ¿Me odiarías?

Sirius lo mira con mira por largo rato sin hablar, observándolo por lo que parecía era para siempre y luego recuerda cómo se hicieron amigos y toda su expresión se suaviza. Había conocido a James en el expreso Hogwarts y se sentaron en el mismo compartimiento hablando de cualquier cosa, pero se hicieron amigos en la selección. Ese año Dumbledore quiso que todas las listas fueran en orden alfabético inverso por ninguna razón, y entonces Potter iba delante de Black. James fue seleccionado a Griffindor luego de algunas dudas del sombrero y se fue a sentar a su mesa bajo los aplausos acostumbrados, pero cuando Sirius se sentó el sombrero no había ni cubierto los ojos cuando gritó Griffindor y como él era el primer Black de la historia que no quedaba en Slytherin esto generó mucha confusión. Por un lado la mesa de Slytherin había empezado a aplaudir, o una parte de ella, sin darse cuenta de que no había sido asignado allí y los Griffindor estaban más bien mirándose entre ellos. Entonces James se paró sobre la silla, empezó a aplaudir y les gritó a la mesa contigua "Hey, consíganse sus propios integrantes" Griffindor estalló en risas y aplausos y Slytherin quedó completamente en silencio. James nunca entendió realmente lo importante que había sido eso.

— No James, mantendría mi posición, pero no te odiaría. ¿Vas… vas a hacerlo?

— Bueno está en mi lista, justo después de beber tres litros de pus de bubotubérculo

Sirius dejó salir una risotada, que era un conjunto de suspiros de alivio más que otra cosa.

— Mierda James, no hagas eso. Sabes que odio las conversaciones serias, me parece que soy adulto y se siente un asco.

— Dice el Sr. "O empiezas a ser menos desagradable o yo voy a mostrarte que es realmente una persona desagradable."

— Bueno, no es mi culpa que Evans no tenga sentido del humor.

— No tengo ganas de entrenar hoy.

— ¿Hodsmade te parece bien?

James sonríe porque Sirius lo conoce suficiente como para no decir "¿Estás bien?", ni tampoco bromear al respecto y declarar "una evidente señal del apocalipsis". Sino simplemente ofrecer una alternativa.

— Me parece bien


	6. Una invitación a la muerte

Remus Lumpin estaba tendido sobre su cama, tenía el cabello color arena enmarañado y los ojos atigrados como brillantes topacios fijos en un libro de páginas desgastadas. No se sentía muy bien esa tarde, hace apenas dos días fue luna llena y como de costumbre pasaba los siguientes dos o tres días exhausto y adolorido, de manera que se quedaba en cama comiendo barras de chocolate y leyendo algún libro. Para muchas personas la luna llena no es un evento especial, pero aunque fuera un absoluto secreto para todos los estudiantes, él es un hombre lobo, o mejor dicho casi todos los estudiantes.

Sirius está mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida, sin dejar que sus ojos grises se enfoquen en nada, el cabello negro le cae sobre la frente con una elegancia que disfruta ampliamente. Remus sabía muy bien que la única razón por la cual Sirius también estaba allí era porque no quería dejarlo solo mientras aún se sentía indispuesto. Sin embargo, Sirius era exageradamente orgulloso como para admitir esto, así que como agradecimiento Remus no podía hacer otra cosa que pretender que no lo notaba y quizás prestarle sus deberes de historia de la magia más tarde.

— ¡BLACK! ¡BLACK ABRE LA PUERTA ES IMPORTANTE! — estaba gritando afuera de la habitación una compañera de clases, con una urgencia tan desaforada que les estaba taladrando los tímpanos a los muchachos que tan lánguidamente gastaban un sábado por la tarde.

— Sirius me parece que alguien te busca — dijo apenas y apartando la mirada de su libro.

— Yo también lo creo, pero debería hablar más alto casi no se escucha — contestó con una sonrisa antes levantarse a abrir la puerta.

— ¿No has firmado otra invitación o sí?— pregunta Clarise abruptamente entrando sin ser invitada.

— ¿Brown qué haces aquí? — desvía el con desdén, pero sabe de lo que habla, Sirius se ve invadido por la misma emoción que hace dos días vagando por los terrenos del castillo en compañía de un hombre lobo, finalmente está descubriendo el misterio detrás de Brown.

— ¿Firmaste otra invitación Sirius? ¿Alguno de ustedes firmó una maldita invitación para el Baile de san Valentín? — Pregunta ella en un extremo de histeria tal que empieza a asustar.

— ¿Sirius tu invitaste a Brown al baile? — pregunta incrédulo Remus dejando de un lado su libro, no sin cierta indignación.

La mirada que regresa Sirius es una que él conoce perfectamente, una mirada maligna y punzante que ruega por un par de minutos, como un niño quemando una mariposa que no quiere ser interrumpido.

— Maldición Sirius, no me importa que la invites, pero por qué demonios insististe tanto en que nosotros no invitáramos a nadie. — Dice el molesto.

O mejor dicho, fingiendo molestia, como bien lo sabe Sirius, porque a Remus le aterra, no el contacto humano, sino más bien la intimidad. Y esta indiferencia demente que inflige a las muchachas le genera para su propio pesar muchísima atención.

— ¿Hiciste eso Black?— pregunta ella con un alivio tan notorio como quien acerca las manos heladas al fuego. Sirius queda sorprendido y confundido ante esta actitud, ella debería estar molesta, acaban de evadir su trampa.

— ¡Mierda! — dice por lo bajo — ¿Quién eres Brown? — pregunta exasperado, llevándose la mano al bolsillo como gesto disimulado para tomar su varita, tiene que saberlo ahora.

— ¿Black, tú desencantaste la invitación antes de firmarla? — preguntó Brown con mucha más calma. Sirius se asustó por un momento de haber caído en la estupidez de firmar algo indebido, pero obviamente lo había revisado por clausulas ocultas, lo había hecho montones de veces con diferentes invitaciones.

— ¿Necesitas que responda semejante estupidez? — respondió con insolencia

— Bueno hazlo de nuevo — le dijo Brown arrojándole la invitación de regreso.

— ¿Qué mier…

— Sólo hazlo — dice ella con firmeza.

Sirius saca su varita y conjura el usual finite incantate y nada sucede.

— Vamos Black, ¿realmente eso fue todo lo hiciste ante de firmarla?

Por supuesto que no, había realizado una variedad de hechizos de alto nivel, y se quedó pensativo por un momento ¿qué significa todo esto? ¿Es que después de todos sus esfuerzos no pudo evitar el inexorable destino de caer en la trampa de esta demente tramposa?

— ¿Alguien puede decirme que está sucediendo? — dice Remus que todo lo que ha escuchado le parece un dialogo delirante de un libro de detectives.

— Estás a punto de averiguarlo, vamos Black, hazlo ya. — responde, moviendo las manos en señal de que continúe.

Sirius, a pesar encontrar detestable seguir las instrucciones de la muchacha lo hace, realiza un hechizo intrincado a la hoja de papel. El contrato se oscureció rápidamente y el ornamento de la invitación se vio remplazado por una calavera de cuya boca salía una serpiente. Sirius dejó escapar un silbido de horror y Remus se incorporó casi al instante para ver lo que sucedía. Sus expresiones aumentaban en sorpresa y terror al leer las letras negras. Era un contrato mágico irreversible cuyo incumplimiento acarreaba la muerte instantánea, tenía sólo una clausula, convertirse en mortifago.

— Se necesita una segunda firma para sellarlo, Black. Sigue siendo sólo una hoja de papel. — dice ella a los dos muchachos mudos de puro pánico.

— Volví — dice James entrando alegremente a la habitación seguido de Peter — Que día más genial… hey Clarise ¿qué haces aquí? — sigue con un humor tan perfecto que ni nota las caras lívidas de sus amigos.

— Bueno, tenemos noticias — dice Remus con la voz seca

— Yo también, por favor déjenme a mí primero. Clarise puede escuchar, de hecho quiero gritarlo en todo el castillo. Tengo una cita...

— Eso es genial James, pero…— interrumpe Sirius

— No es sólo una cita, es una cita con Lily Evans. Y eso no es lo mejor ¡Fue ella quien me invitó! Apenas y me lo creo voy a ir al baile con Evans ¿Qué tal eso?

— ¿Al baile de San Valentín? ¿James firmaste una invitación? — pregunta Sirius palideciendo aún más

— Canuto sé que me pediste que no lo hiciera y yo realmente quiero ser un buen amigo y todo eso… — empezó James

— Mierda James, ¿La firmaste o no? — dice Remus con exasperación

— ¿Te acaba de llamar canuto? — pregunta Clarise como si fuera lo más sorprendente que ha escuchado jamás.

— ¿Que está sucediendo? — pregunta James dándose cuenta de la atmosfera lúgubre y las expresiones horrorizadas y expectantes de todos.


	7. Siete por ciento

— ¿Que está sucediendo? — pregunta James dándose cuenta de la atmosfera lúgubre y las expresiones horrorizadas y expectantes de todos.

— ¿Por qué habría de llamarte canuto? — Pregunta Clarise de nuevo

— ¿James la firmaste? — dice Remus con voz temblorosa acercándose a él e ignorando completamente a Clarise.

— Sí, sí la firmé. ¿Qué sucede? — Contesta James con incomodidad como si estuviera confesando que rompió alguna cerámica cara.

— Canuto, canuto, canuto — susurra para ella misma.

— ¿La tienes, la invitación?— pregunta Remus con una voz carrasposa que apenas logra salir de su boca y James asiente.

— A Potter, le dicen Cornamenta, lo escuché la otra vez en la fiesta

— Desencántala — ordena Sirius a James

— Petegrew dime tu sobrenombre — Ordena Clarise a Peter

— ¿Qué? — responden al mismo tiempo sin darse cuenta de su sincronía

— Dime Petegrew antes que te ataque…

— Maldita sea James, hazlo ya, desencanta la puta invitación. No te atrevas a usar finite incantate, hazlo en serio — Dice Sirius de nuevo con una voz tan demandante que James le obedece inmediatamente, el resultado lo dejó inmóvil mirando la calavera y su serpiente, leyendo infinitamente la única clausula y la única consecuencia.

— Colagusano.

— ¡Por Merlín! — responden James y Clarise simultáneamente

Y luego silencio.

— Bueno, supongo que en este caso no hace demasiada diferencia — Afirma Clarise llevándose la mano a la frente

— ¡Tu hiciste esto! ¡Planificaste el maldito baile, no había nada que no necesitara tu aprobación! ¿No es cierto Brown? ¡Tú ni siquiera no eres Clarise Brown! Brown era una perfecta imbécil, ¿QUIÉN COÑO ERES TÚ? — dice Sirius mientras la mirada se le oscurece al encajar las piezas del rompecabezas que lleva meses enloqueciéndolo. Finalmente está llegando al fondo del asunto y no le está gustando el resultado.

La cara de James se contorsionó un una mueca horrible, que no era ni de tristeza, ni de rabia, ni de miedo, era una deformación de pura culpabilidad. Él había firmado la maldita invitación que Sirius le había insistido, casi rogado que no firmara. No sólo eso, había ignorado las quejas y advertencias de su mejor amigo por meses, rehusándose a tomar medidas al respecto, la idea de una invasión tal en Hogwarts se le antojaba imposible. Él había causado toda esta situación, colocar a las personas que más apreciaba en inminente peligro, por el hecho de ignorar apropósito lo que estaba sucediendo

— Si fuera así por qué vendría a decirles.

— Para regodearte maldita impostora. — Responde con una voz gutural e iracunda — No te vas a ir de esta habitación sin decírmelo, así que tú escoges como quieres hacer esto.

— Bien, No soy Clarise Brown, soy… podría decirse que soy una espía, ¿Estas contento ahora? — respondió con una sonrisa amplia pero forzada

Sirius Black jamás le había pegado a una mujer, nunca sintió una tentación irreprimible, ni siquiera por mujeres que despreciaba hondamente como su madre, como Bellatrix; porque la odiaba demasiado como para darles además la condición de mártires. De enfrentarlas seria con la dignidad de un mago, con su varita en un duelo. Y sin embargo, esta pequeña escoria le producía una cólera descomunal, hechizarla no era suficiente. Y Sirius ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigos en una de las situaciones más bizarras y más desesperanzadoras en las que se han encontrado, golpeo a la persona más malévola que hubiera conocido sin contenerse ni dudarlo por un instante, esta persona resultaba ser una chica y eso no hacía que lo mereciera menos. Podría matarla con sus propias manos sin sentirse culpable.

Si alguien más en Hogwarts hubiera visto aquella descarga de furia, sus facciones afeadas por gestos exagerados y una vena cruzando la mitad de su frente, los ojos grises coléricos de los que parecía haber escapado cualquier rastro de inteligencia; habrían cambiado su imagen por un troglodita en vez del encantador manipulador de siempre. De todas maneras la imagen no le importaba, la popularidad y la importancia que le daba James a eso era algo que constantemente le fastidiaba.

Remus se movió rápidamente para retener a Sirius y luego se dio cuenta que eso era estúpido porque jamás podría ganarle en fuerza física, pero ya era muy tarde para cambiar de táctica. Ella cayó al piso, no sin antes golpearse contra un baúl, la cara le sangraba. Ninguno de los cuatro hizo nada para ayudarla. James con la mirada acuosa, parecía incapaz de nada en lo absoluto y Peter temblaba incontrolablemente.

— Vamos Remus ¿No escuchaste lo que acaba de decir? — dice Sirius para pedirle que se moviera

Ante esto, ella estalla un carcajada, fluida y sincera. La muchacha estaba riéndose como si jamás hubiera presenciado nada más satisfactorio en su vida y se levanta.

— Eso fue magnífico, no esperaba menos de ti — dice ella suavemente y Sirius hace un amago para volver a pegarle, Remus lo mira fijamente para dejarle saber que no lo va a dejar, no porque le interesa su seguridad, sino porque él tiene ganas de saber qué demonios está sucediendo. — Sí soy una espía — repite ella — Sé que todo apunta a que yo lo hice, pero si fuera así por qué vendría confesarlo. Tienen que dejarme explicarles

Sirius había quitado a Remus casi instantáneamente, y antes que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar la muchacha había caído al piso de nuevo, esta vez a causa de su varita.

— ¿Tenemos que? — grita Sirius, está fuera de sí — ¿Qué mierda te pasa, zorra demente? Esto no tiene sentido. — completa sin saber ni a quien se dirige.

— Hagamos que tenga sentido — dice Remus mostrando una poción pequeña y cristalina. Suero de la verdad.

— Si me negara, ¿qué harías? — Le pregunta a Sirius pero sin resistirse bebe casi todo el frasco.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — pregunta Remus que parecía ser el único ser funcional en la habitación

— Violet Hope, Clarise Brown su compañera de casa y su familia están refugiados en Australia, una coincidencia conveniente, sé que han buscado poción multijugos pero soy una bruja metamórfica, así que no la necesito pero iban bajo la pista correcta.

— ¿Por qué están refugiados? — pregunta Peter horrorizado

— Su padre cometió traición huyó para que no lo mataran y se llevó a toda su familia. No tuve nada que ver.

— ¿Qué traición? — Pregunta otra vez.

Sirius se ha ido a sentar mirándola con asco, la rabia carcomiéndole. Y James parecía demasiado cansado, abatido y luchaba con el mismo para prestar atención, después de todo ya estaban perdidos.

— Es complicado, responderé si quieres pero no tiene nada que ver con esto, malgastas tu poción.

— ¿Cuál es tu verdadera apariencia? — Inquiere Sirius mirándola con asco.

Un instante después, la muchacha se había cambiado de una chica rubia de dieciséis años con ojos azules, la nariz muy grande y la boca muy pequeña. A una mujer menuda de unos veintidós años, con el cabello marrón oscuro hasta los hombros, los ojos negros y brillantes como el ébano y la piel blanquísima. Tenía una expresión de resignación enmarcada en las facciones regulares.

James no le había creído a Sirius cuando este insistía que ella era una impostora que había algo rarísimo, que era otra persona. Pero James había atribuido esto al hecho de que tenían discusiones constantes, él creía que su mejor amigo tenía con la muchacha una relación parecida a la que tenía él con Evans. Es decir una obsesión, Sirius la perseguía por doquier y se sentía nervioso cerca de ella, como si representara una amenaza. James confundió esto con estar enamorado, la culpabilidad hundió aún más su pecho

— ¿Para qué te contrataron? Se específica. — Dice Remus continua intentando reprimir la sorpresa que esto le acaba de producir.

— Soy la guardiana de la Orden de Fenix, designada para proteger Hogwarts y velar por que los estudiantes no se vean influenciados u hostigados por Voldemort, en especial los sangre pura como Potter Y Black.

— ¿Por qué en especial a ellos? — pregunta Peter extrañado

— Esa pregunta es estúpida. Son lo que Voldemort quiere para su ejército.

— ¿Ejército? Suena como si hablara de una guerra. — preguntó Peter otra vez, Sirius sabia la respuesta y no quería escucharlo.

— Hay una guerra. La guerra mágica más grande de todos los tiempos. Es solo que las guerras empiezan mucho antes y terminan mucho después que las batallas. El ministerio es tan estúpido como para negar esto, pero Dumbledore no. Lo que sale en los periódicos son ataques pequeños con la única intención de desviar la intención de desviar la atención de cosas como estas.

Mientras ella confirmaba una por una las sospechas que Sirius les había repetido tantas veces, los rostros de Remus y James se invadían de una vergüenza escalofriante. Estaban mudos, cualquier cosa que articularan les sonaba inútil.

— ¿Qué trampa te tendieron? — continua Remus volviendo al tema principal

— Hacer ver como que yo planifique todo. Sé que no me creen pero ellos saben de mi existencia, esto no fue planificado en Hogwarts. De todas maneras necesitaron un mago muy talentoso para que lo ejecutara, en exceso. Ustedes son los magos más talentosos de Hogwarts, entonces quien sino ustedes podrían hacer algo así.

— ¿Crees que nosotros lo hicimos? — preguntó Peter otra vez, sus preguntas destacaban por estúpidas.

— Si siguen dejando que él pregunte no vamos a terminar esto jamás. No, no tengo idea quien lo hizo. Pero si no lo averiguamos será el fin del mundo mágico como lo conocemos.

— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? — intervine Sirius

— ¿No lo ven? Si Hogwarts deja de ser un lugar seguro, el mundo mágico entrara en pánico, todo quien pueda va a sacar su dinero masivamente Gringgotts y dejar Inglaterra, los que quedaran rezagados estarán atrapados. Sera cuestión de tiempo, y créanme poco tiempo, antes que Voldemort tomé el ministerio y empiecen a regular desde la red de polvos flu hasta el derecho de poseer una varita.

— ¿O sea que viniste a pedir nuestra ayuda? ¿Eso es lo que viniste a decir? — Dijo James hablando por primera vez, ofendido.

— Tan patético como suena, sí.

— Argg... Quiero tanto golpearte — dice Sirius conteniéndose

— Insisto, deberías hacerlo, no me defenderé.

— ¡Imbécil! ¡Tú…

— ¿No hay nadie más que pueda ayudarte? Otros integrantes de esta supuesta Orden — pregunta Remus

— Si llegamos hasta este punto es porque hay un traidor, o más, si le digo esto a alguien corro el riesgo de contárselo al bando contrario, entonces todo estaría perdido.

— Podrás decir la verdad, pero sigues siendo una espía. Mucho me temo que debo asegurarme que no te vayas — Dijo James y luego de esto estaba atada a una de las camas y quitándole su varita — Nosotros necesitamos ir a hablar en algún lugar.

— Potter cuando termines tus diligencias inútiles, me traes algo de beber ¿aceptas? — dice ella suavemente, casi temblando.

— Ahh… Pero claro, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti — responde con sarcasmo y la mirada cargada de furia — ¿algo que desees en especial?

— Ay, te dejare escoger está vez, que sea al siete por ciento. — Responde como si la idea por alguna razón le doliera.

— Estás demente, vámonos James. — Dice Sirius halando a su amigo por un brazo.

Se habían ido a una habitación escondida tras un pasadizo que siempre usaban para dejar cociendo pociones prohibidas, tenía un aspecto tan lúgubre que era una buena materialización de sus pensamientos.

— Ella podría aun ser la que planifico esto, y solo está distrayéndonos. Es muy conveniente que Dumbledore no este y que sólo él sepa de esta situación. — Dijo Remus pasando las páginas del libro que acababa de sacar de la biblioteca con manos temblorosas, estaba pálido, se veía más enfermo que de costumbre.

— Yo estoy de acuerdo. — Agrega Sirius que finalmente se había serenado

— Hay pociones que pueden contrarrestar el efecto del suero de la verdad y si hizo este contrato, podría estar usándola también — agrega Peter sin que nadie lo escuche demasiado

— Creo que nos puede estar llevando hacia al abismo y nosotros la estamos siguiendo. Porque seamos honestos, hay un contrato mágico camuflajeado bajo una situación perfectamente planificada y casualmente hay una espía de elite en Hogwarts. — sigue Remus como si Peter nunca hubiera intervenido

— Probablemente Hope o Brown o como se llame, en el mejor de los casos, es una agente doble. Violet Hope es una de las agentes más controversiales de Inglaterra, o lo fue hace unos años, muy probablemente esté usando ese nombre porque nadie nunca supo la verdadera apariencia de ella, es una estrategia brillante porque no hay forma de probar nada — interviene Sirius que a esas alturas estaba de deseando tanto que nunca hubiera tenido razón, estaba deseando haber sido en realidad un persona perturbada.

— Tenemos que darle suero de la verdad para estar completamente seguros que dice la verdad. — vuelve a decir Peter

— Claro Peter, quieres decir cosas que no hayamos hecho ya, sería bastante útil

— No me refiero a más suero, sino más concentrado. —defiende tímidamente

— En realidad tiene sentido. El suero de la verdad funciona por tiempo, como el felix felicity, darle más solo prolonga el efecto, pero si concentras más la poción intensificas los efectos. — Explica Remus con aire un poco sorprendido

— ¿Puedes hacerlo? — pregunta Sirius inclinándose hacia Peter con interés

— Sí, pero el suero de la verdad concentrado es realmente doloroso si no está usando el antídoto

— Sí es cierto, de hecho, antiguamente se usaba en interrogatorios por lo doloroso que resultaba no se descubrió hasta mucho después su verdadera utilidad y… — continua Remus con una cantaleta monótona

— Ya, ya, no necesitamos una reseña histórica, Remus ¿Del 1 al 10, qué tan doloroso? — interrumpe Sirius.

— Si cruciatus es 10 entonces esto sería 8 ó 9. Hay pocas cosas peores — Responde Remus entrecerrando los ojos, como midiendo mentalmente

— ¿Puedes hacer ambas pociones entonces? — Pregunta Sirius. — De manera que si estamos equivocados le demos el antídoto.

— No, el antídoto tardaría 8 meses, es una de las pociones más complicadas que existen y aunque tuviéramos el tiempo los ingredientes son imposibles de conseguir. — explica Peter un poco más confiado, ante el hecho que realmente estaban discutiendo su propuesta seriamente

— Solo tenemos que darle lo suficiente para un par de minutos

— Si me hubieras dejado finalizar mi reseña histórica Sirius sabrías que no es así, el tiempo más reducido que puedo obtener son 6 horas si se es muy preciso. Lo más probable es que sean 8 ó 12.

Luego se crea un silencio incomodo en el que ninguno quiere admitir estar de acuerdo con torturar horriblemente a una persona entre 6 y 12 horas, hasta que Sirius hace una nueva intervención desviando toda la atención a la única persona que no había hablado en toda la conversación.

— ¿Qué opinas James?

— ¿En qué concentración?

— ¿Perdón?

— La poción, ¿en qué concentración tienes que hacerla Peter? — Reformula James

— Seis por ciento debe ser suficiente.

— Que sean siete. Seis horas al siete por ciento. Eso fue lo que ella pidió. — dice James con un nudo en la garganta y sin saber si está manipulado la situación o si la situación lo manipulaba a él.

— En realidad se lo buscó — agrega Sirius para aliviar la culpabilidad.

— No me refiero a eso. Antes de salir ella me pidió que le trajera algo de beber al siete por ciento. Así que o sabía que no íbamos a encontrar más evidencia en ninguna parte que no fuera en ella misma o intenta manipularnos aparentando estar dispuesta a tomarla para que no se la demos. De cualquier forma, solo hay una manera de averiguarlo ¿no?

Fue absolutamente sorprendente para James que ninguno necesitara más argumentos y que nadie se preguntara qué pasaba si era la primera opción, no le preocupaba que pudieran estar torturando a alguien que realmente estaba ayudándolos. Pero las personas en cuestión eran sus mejores amigos, si no llegaban al fondo de esto pronto él iba a morir. Y realmente no sabía exactamente que sentía, lo único que podía reconocer era una extrañeza profunda de que nada había cambiado, que todo se veía igual, todas las personas seguían haciendo lo mismo y caminaba por los pasillos y discutían el porcentaje de concentración de una poción pero él solo tenía siete días más de vida. Cuando había estado al borde de la muerte, siempre era a un par de minutos, a un hechizo, a una puerta más allá. Nunca había tenido tiempo de reflexionar que iba a morir.

Violet Hope o quienquiera que fuera estaba en una posición bastante incomoda, el dolor en su abdomen era tan molesto que sospecha que Sirius le rompió una costilla y la cara está llena de sangre seca que salía de su mejilla. Cuando entran los muchachos de nuevo sabe que lo peor está por venir así que deja un leve suspiro escapar e intenta no verse asustada.

— Te trajimos tu bebida Brown — dice Sirius — Tal como la pediste.

— Son muy amables, podrías ahora desatarme para que pueda beberla. — responde con un tono casual y si no fuera porque su labio inferior temblaba se podría decir que realmente no le importaba.

— Estos son 6 horas, la medimos muchas veces. Si no tomas esta... — empezó a decir Remus

— Sí, sé lo que pasara.

Si no bebía esa entonces en vez de 6 horas de dolor insoportable, tendría 12 o 18. Tomó el frasquito diminuto con la mano temblorosa y por unos instantes miró a James con cara de súplica, pero él no hizo nada, entonces sin más vacilación que una mueca lo destapó y lo llevó a su boca

— ¡Espera! — la detiene James — ¿Tú lo sabías, verdad? Tú sabias que yo iba a firmarlo e intencionalmente no viniste aquí hasta que era muy tarde. No tienes que beberla si es mentira.

Los muchachos se quedan paralizados ante está oferta, es una propuesta con todas las de perder. Ella deja caer sus hombros e inclina la cabeza con una incredulidad desesperanzada. De todas las cosas que pudo preguntar, tenía que escoger justo esta.

— Yo… ehm… no estaba 100 porciento segura, pero sí lo sabía.

Sirius queda realmente intrigado ante esto y James no dice nada, sólo niega con la cabeza con una mirada de "No puedo hacer nada por ti" y ella lo entiende perfectamente, toma aire ruidosamente y un momento después ya se ha bebido todo el contenido. Se quedó petrificada, estaba parada allí, con los ojos cerrados, completamente inmóvil, mientras todos la miran detenidamente. Son apenas segundos antes de que vean como aprieta la mandíbula y tensa el cuello, pero es una reacción demasiado leve para una de las peores torturas conocidas. Deja salir un gemido mientras se muerde el labio inferior.

— Está fingiendo — sentencia Sirius

— ¿Para qué hacen esto si de todas maneras piensas que miento? — pregunta ella con una voz gutural sosteniéndose para no caerse.

— Pues no te ves cómo alguien que sufre demasiado. — Refuta Sirius

— Haz tu tarea Black, esto no es un hechizo, el efecto es progresivo. Espera un poco, seguro que lo encontraras… interesante. — responde ella sentándose y reprimiendo gemidos de dolor.

Sirius sólo tuvo que esperar cinco minutos


	8. Caldo de Cebolla

_Primero que nada gracias por leer, se que están ahí, veo las estadísticas aunque no dejen reviews y es genial de verdad. Les aviso que voy a publicar los lunes (espero que todos) y que los capítulos van a empezar a ser un poco ( quizás mucho) más largos, porque sino terminaré con una cantidad obscena de capítulos y esa no es la idea. _

_Ps. Este es uno de mis favoritos, que lo disfruten. _

* * *

**Caldo de Cebolla**

Esta mujer o muchacha, cualquiera que fuera su nombre, estaba sufriendo. Y esa era la única verdad irrefutable que poseían. James había pasado la experiencia más angustiante de su vida. Las primeras dos horas, los gritos eran tan terribles que tuvieron que reforzar sus hechizos silenciadores, eran gritos tan bastos, que tenían olores y sabores, se coloreaban y se le enroscaban entre sus miedos más profundos. Temblaba como si estuviera desnuda en la nieve, y era incapaz de mantenerse de pie, no podía siquiera estar sentada. La habían colocado en la cama de Sirius que era siempre la más ordenada y lloraba mordiendo las sábanas en un intento inútil de drenar el dolor. Y nadie preguntaba nada, la culpabilidad de colocar a una persona en ese estado los dejaba sin habla.

La tercera hora la desesperación le inundaba de manera tal que se arañaba los brazos y las piernas como si algo le estuviera punzando, tan violentamente que se rasgaba la piel y sangraba y se vieron obligados a sostenerle las manos para que no se hiciera daño (más daño) y cuando creían que realmente no había forma de empeorar empezó a delirar. Y les suplicaba que no le hicieran daño, que ella iba a ser normal, de verdad se iba a esforzar por ser normal, que iba a ser buena y ya no había necesidad de pegarle. En este punto se asustaron horriblemente de que esto dejara consecuencias irreversibles, que le estuvieran haciendo perder la razón para siempre. Y a la quinta hora se había quedado inmóvil, apenas y gimiendo ya casi con indiferencia.

— ¿Estás mejor? ¿Aún te duele? — dijo Remus acercándose suavemente, que sin querer se veía al él mismo reflejado.

— No sé

— ¿Quieres agua? — ofrece el castaño y ella asiente pero la mano le tiembla demasiado para sostener el vaso y no tiene fuerza para erguirse. Así que la hace beber con una pajilla.

— ¿Sabes quiénes somos? — se aventuró a preguntar Sirius, para evaluar su estado mental, ella hace una mueca que es como un rictus de sonrisa gastada y en vez de responder pregunta:

— Dime… Potter… ¿Que es… ahh… lo que… más odias… más odias… en todo… el mundo?

Terminar esta pregunta pareció ser lo más agotador que había hecho en su vida. Era obvio que lo recordaba y ante esto James abrió los ojos tantísimo, que se parecían a los ojos de Paty, inmensos como pelotas de tenis. La respuesta le estaba taladrando las orejas, la parte baja de la espala y los deditos de los pies, con un cosquilleo áspero. No había nada que odiara más que la tortura, que la imposición del fuerte sólo por ser fuerte y con ese pensamiento nadando en su boca se echó a llorar como si fuera un niñito, en esa etapa que no entiende el llanto como algo vergonzoso sino como una expresión necesaria para continuar viviendo. Y entre las quejas adoloridas y llanto franco, toda la habitación se inundó de un incómodo caldo de cebolla.

James era un buen ejemplo de la paradoja de abundancia. A pesar de tener absolutamente todo lo que se puede desear y más, de los cuatro, era él quien se sumía con más frecuencia en la melancolía. Hacer tantas cosas escondidas, aunque lo disfrutaba siempre, le hacía preguntarse si no estaba mintiendo cuando creía decir la verdad y viceversa, y pronto no entendía cuál era la razón por la que iba a clases a fingir que no sabía lo que sabía, o por qué hacía fiestas para personas insulsas y aburridas que contaban sus ridiculeces como si fueran hazañas sin que pudiera contradecirles y confesar verdaderas aventuras.

Había momentos que el extrañamiento llegaba a tal punto que no comprendía que hacía la gente aplaudiéndolo por haber lanzado una pelota, ni que era esa masa deforme y ruidosa que sostenía banderas y cantaba consignas. Y sin embargo, esta era sólo una melancolía desganada, que le mermaba el apetito y el entusiasmo, pero jamás había llegado hasta el extremo de llorar desconsoladamente, o llorar en lo absoluto.

Había visto a Sirius estallar en un llanto iracundo que destruía todo a su paso, con una rabia profunda y obstinada, con un resentimiento malsonante de quien por mucho tiempo le han obligado a actuar como quien aborrece y que jamás ha tenido oportunidad de reclamar. Sirius había destruido toda la habitación de James el día que llegó a su casa el verano pasado. James, únicamente colocó un hechizo silenciador para evitar que sus padres se alarmaran y lo dejó romper cosas que no se podía reparar y a las que les tenía aprecio.

Al día siguiente Sirius estaba temblando y estrujándose las manos de arrepentimiento al ver lo que había hecho, temiendo que su mejor amigo estuviera demasiado enfadado y sin poder ofrecerse a pagar por los daños porque no tenía ni un centavo. James había asomado la cabeza por la sabana, porque era muy temprano para despertar, restregándose los ojos dijo: "Me gusta lo que hiciste con el lugar canuto, me siento estrella de rock, pero vuélvete a dormir que los desobedientes siempre duermen hasta tarde" y nunca jamás volvió a hablar de eso, ni le reclamó por ninguna cosa o le cobró algún objeto valioso.

A Remus lo había visto entrar en una llorantina frenética y suplicante, cuando descubrieron que era un hombre lobo en segundo año. James y Sirius habían esperado estar solos con él en la habitación y le soltaron la noticia con muy poco tacto. Y cuando Remus se dio cuenta que no estaban haciendo conjeturas, sino que estaban seguros, entró en una crisis histérica, suplicándoles que no le dijeran a nadie, que haría cualquier cosa que quisieran y se lamentaba tristemente de lo mucho que le gustaba Hogwarts y que no quería dejarlo. La verdad ellos no se les había ocurrido pedir nada a cambio hasta el mismo momento que Remus lo sugirió, pero James le dijo que en realidad no querían nada, que ya era bastante genial tener un amigo hombre lobo, en un intento por calmarlo.

Escuchar la palabras "genial" y "Hombre lobo" en una misma oración llevó a Remus de la histeria hasta un brote psicótico, y empezó a sacarse la túnica negra, y luego la corbata hasta que finalmente se arrancó la camisa, bajo la mirada alarmada de los otros dos, dejando ver un cuerpito enclenque surcado por cicatrices y heridas. Y entonces empezó a gritarles que cada luna llena se le rompían todos los putos huesos del cuerpo, se le rasgaba la piel entera, y la cabeza le estallaba de dolor por unos dientes enormes presionando para salir de sus fauces, y era encerrado en una casita sin casi espacio y como no encontraba nada que atacar se atacaba a él mismo sin que pudiera hacer nada y ellos no tenían derecho de decir que era "genial". Entre tanto que Remus perdía todo control alguien estaba tocando la maldita puerta de habitación con fastidiosa perseverancia, el muchachito raquítico y asustadísimo se había dejado caer deslizándose contra la pared hasta quedar en posición fetal llorando de amargo dolor.

James abrió la puerta con cuidado y salió para decirle a quien fuera que tocara que estaban ocupados, el muchacho insistió tercamente alegando, con razón, que esa también era su habitación. James le atino con un hechizo que lo estampó en la pared contraria y lo obligó a permanecer en la enfermería tres días. Sirius por su parte viendo como la situación se iba de control, porque demasiadas personas se estaban acercando y era cuestión de tiempo de que irrumpieran en la habitación, levantó a Remus de un tirón y luego le conecto un golpe certero en toda la mejilla. Si alguien entraban, como lo hicieron unos segundos después, era menester que hubiera una razón lógica para que se encontrara en ese estado sin que nadie sospechara la verdadera. Entonces Potter y Black se ganaron a la tierna edad de 12 años la fama de abusivos buscapleitos, por haber hecho exactamente lo contrario.

James se disculpó luego, no con el muchacho que atacó, sino con Remus, y le regalo un paquete enorme de chocolate suizo que había hecho encargar y algunas pociones analgésicas que sólo se conseguían si un medimago te las daba, porque justamente la mamá de James era medimaga y era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos robarle pociones prohibidas. Sirius poco después se había quejado de que la ropa que había mandado a encargar la habían hecho muy pequeña y se la dio toda a Remus.

Sirius mandaba a hacer sus ropas con sastres especiales, de esas telas mágicas de muchísimos hilos, que no se arruga, no se mancha, no se decolora y lo mejor de todo, se remiendan muy fácilmente sin que se vea ninguna marca. Remus descubrió luego que Sirius había robado una de sus camisas y sus pantalones, para mandarle hacer ropa a la medida y que simplemente era muy orgulloso para admitirlo. Desde entonces se han cuidado las espaldas mutuamente sin aceptarlo casi nunca.

Peter que era el más llorón de todos, siempre terminaba en lágrimas en situaciones apremiantes, presa del pánico. Pero fue una sola vez que lo vieron llorar de pena amarga. Cuando murió su padre. Peter se quejaba tristemente que su padre realmente nunca lo quiso, que lo consideraba un inútil y le hubiera gustado contarle, contarle que era un animago, que había hecho cosas increíbles y valientes, que era capaz de hazañas que ni los magos adultos pueden realizar para que por una vez se hubiera sentido orgulloso de él, pero ahora había muerto y jamás lo sabría ni estaría contento de que él, entre todas las persona fuera su hijo.

Y ahora era James quien lloraba sin la menor señal de pudor, no sólo ante el aterrador destino que se le había presentado súbitamente, sino ante la devastadora idea que había terminado por convertirse en eso que despreciaba tanto. Y sus amigos siempre habían creído, que cuando esto sucediera ellos podrían hacer algo, decir algo, de la misma manera que él lo había hecho. Pero se encontraron paralizados sin nada que decir, sin atreverse a acercarse si quiera. Y entonces todo era caldo de cebolla, porque les ardían los ojos con una insistencia obstinada pero casi ajena, como si vieran una película amarilla o leyeran un pasaje de un libro de páginas azules. Los ojos se les volvían cosas aterradoramente blandas que se les derretían sin que hubieran perdido ni el control ni el raciocinio, eran nada más los ojos reclamando una independencia absurda producto del caldo de cebolla.


	9. Demencia

_¡Acá esta! Miren que quedó bien largo, pero yo se los advertí. Se los dedico a los fans del buen Sherlock Holmes, un verdadero fan lo entenderá._

* * *

**Demencia**

Lily Evans tiene el cabello enmarañado contra su almohada, han pasado 6 horas desde que está acostada allí con las ventanas corridas y sin que haya podido dormir un sólo minuto. La situación se repite una y otra vez en su mente, ¿cómo demonios… ¡no! ¿Por qué demonios había hecho eso?

Hoy (de hecho ayer) en la mañana James Potter se le había unido para la reunión trimestral de los premios Anuales con los Jefes de las Casas. James había hecho unos informes impresionantes donde mostraba como las salidas nocturnas se habían reducido y las rondas de los prefectos mejorado, mientras que ella sabía que entregaba pequeños croquis con pasadizos secretos para llegar a las fiestas clandestinas que él mismo ofrecía. Mostraba como se escogían contraseñas más seguras y se cambiaban con más frecuencia para mejorar la seguridad, mientras que habían habilitado entradas alternas para todas las casas, con contraseñas también alternas. Oh y los objetos prohibidos se habían reducido tanto decía, mientras que ellos mismos los distribuían con prodigiosa discreción. Ahora se rompían las reglas más que nunca, pero ahora todos sabían cómo hacerlo y si eras tan estúpido para no seguir las instrucciones pues te costaba un buen castigo.

James Potter en tres meses había convertido a los correctos prefectos de todos estos años en una pequeña mafia que ya no velaban porque se cumplieran las reglas sino porque se rompieran bien y las insignias ahora te hacían tan popular como un uniforme de quidditch. Lily había escuchado esta sarta de mentiras y no sólo hacia silencio sino que sonreía. Los profesores lo sabían también, tenían que saberlo, pero estaba hecho con tal perfección que ellos también sonreían y Lily casi podía leer sus mentes, porque ella estaba pensando lo mismo "Esto parece bueno ahora, pero en tres meses más se va a salir de control y será un desastre". A Lily le tocaba explicar la seguridad de las excursiones, el nivel académico, la organización de los juegos de quidditch y bailes como el de san Valentín, la asignación de espacios a clubes y algunas otras cosas que gracias a Merlín (aun) se estaban haciendo de manera correcta.

Lily había intentado llevar todo como debe ser, pero es imposible luchar contra una popularidad arrolladora como la de Potter. Llegaba a las reuniones tarde vestido con uniforme de quidditch sin la insignia de premio anual por ningún lado, sacaba de su bolso cerveza de mantequilla para todos, buñuelos y pie de limón. Luego como si ni se diera cuenta que eso era una reunión seria, se paraba en medio de la sala a contar las más divertidas anécdotas mientras atrapaba una snitch que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo una y otra vez, casi sin notarlo. Nadie escuchaba a Lily hasta que Potter los calmaba y les decía que le prestaran un poco de atención, Lily en enrojecía de ira ante tal humillación, pero ya era inútil. Las reuniones terminaron por ser dirigidas por James y Remus, donde explicaban las acciones a tomar, no para castigar a los estudiantes, sino para protegerlos y mantener a los profesores contentos. Lo peor de todo es que funcionaba, nunca habían estado tan felices, ni los estudiantes ni los profesores. Lily tuvo que unirse, era eso o convertirse en la persona más odiada de Hogwarts.

Pero no era eso lo que no la dejaba dormir, hace tiempo que había colaborado con Potter y su mayor colaboración era de hecho la insistencia en los informes, que finalmente era lo que se presentaba a los profesores y debían estar hecho impecablemente, como si fueran verdad. Lo que le impedía el sueño era otra cosa por completo. En la reunión que estuvo perfectísima, los profesores se despidieron felicitándolos y profesora McGonagall les dijo "Nos vemos en el baile de san Valentín", James dijo casi inmediatamente que él no iba y Lily encogió los hombros y dijo que no creía que iría tampoco. La profesora respondió severamente: "Eso es ridículo, como premios anuales es su deber estar allí" antes de irse.

— A Sirius no le va a gustar esto — dijo James riendo de medio lado.

— ¿Hiciste planes con Black para San Valentín, Potter? — Pregunta burlona Lily

— Claro Evans, queríamos un romántico picnic cerca del lago, no algo con tanta gente ¿Sabes? — Responde sonriendo, desde aquella disculpa se trataban casi como si fueran amigos — ahora voy a tener que decirle que tendremos que ir al baile.

— Oh, es una lástima, que vayas con Black — dice Lily casi sin contener la carcajada.

— Lo sé, tantas chicas devastadas, pero tendrán que entender — agrega dramáticamente.

— No lo decía por eso, es que si ambos tenemos que ir y ninguno tiene pareja podríamos ir juntos, pero ya que vas con Black.

— Bueno Evans lamento no poder ser tu cita — dice james colocando la mano sobre su pecho en acto exagerado.

— Por eso decía, es una lástima.

Lily buscó un montón entre los papeles y carpetas que tenía hasta que consiguió lo que buscaba y escribió algo rápido sobre un pequeño papel. Luego volvió a acomodar todo y colocó su mochila sobre el hombro.

— Nos vemos Potter. Ah, por cierto, toma, por si cambias de opinión.

Le entregó el papel en el que acababa de escribir y se fue, era una invitación al baile firmada con su cursiva y bonita caligrafía. La cara de James no tenía precio, que quedó con los ojos entornados y paralizado. Lily Evans acababa de invitar a salir a James Potter, esta era una señal indiscutible del fin del mundo mágico como lo conocemos. James empezó a buscar frenéticamente en sus bolsillos y su bolso una pluma, tardó lo que le parecieron eternidades en conseguir una y firmar apresuradamente antes que el papel se desvaneciera ante sus ojos como el espejismo que seguramente era.

Y ahora Lily estaba en su cama pensando en que ella le había entregado una invitación al baile firmada y se había ido. Y ahora la invadía el horroroso pensamiento que quizás él no la había firmado, debió haberse quedado para saber. Ahora pensaba que James la detestaba desde que lo había comparado con Severus y que probablemente no quisiera ir a ninguna parte con ella, que ese era un pasado olvidado y se había puesto en una situación ridícula y humillante. El pensamiento la tenía en una tortuosa tensión, que estúpida había sido. Era inútil seguir allí, se levantó y se fue a bañar.

Por Merlín, era domingo, podía dormir hasta tarde, pero no, ahí estaba despierta y angustiada. Resignada se fue al gran comedor con paso lentísimo esperando conseguirlo vacío y para su sorpresa la mesa de Gryffindor estaba llena y agitadísima. A Lily le invadió en pensamiento de que quizás no era domingo, sino que era viernes y había clases normales, pero las demás mesas sí estaban vacías.

— No puedo creerlo Lily ¿Vas a hacer la pruebas? — se acerca Anne, una muchacha morena con la que Lily pasaba mucho tiempo.

— ¿Cuáles pruebas Anne? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué sucede acá?

— Hoy son las pruebas para entrar al equipo de quidditch, duhh… ¿No estás levantada por eso?

— Ehm no, yo sólo no podía dormir. Pero acá esta todo el mundo. ¿Todos van a aplicar? — dice Lily sentándose a la ruidosa mesa

— En estos tiempos estar en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor es lo único más cool que ser prefecto. — responde Christopher un chico que va a quinto año. — las otras casas nos envidian tanto.

— Ohh… Me imagino que es todo gracias a Potter ¿No? — dice Lily desganada, James Potter hasta en la sopa.

— Por supuesto — responde Anne — Ni todo lo que lo odies puede hacer que niegues que es un genio como capitán. ¿Verdad Chris?

— Él es la única razón por la que estoy aplicando, si entro en el equipo seguro me aceptan en le campamento de verano de quidditch, y bueno quién sabe, quizás para el próximo año tenga un puesto fijo. Si logro eso seré jugador profesional.

— ¿Ehm… las pruebas no son para puestos fijos?

Acá interrumpió Ian, el muchacho estaba en sexto año y parecía profundamente ofendido por esa pregunta. — Debes ser la única Gryffindor que no lo sepa, y eso que eres premio anual, en nuestro equipo hace tiempo que no hay puestos fijos.

— ¿Y cómo funciona entonces? — pregunta Lily tomando un bollo con mantequilla y sirviéndose jugo de calabaza, de un tiempo para acá diríase que el quidditch le interesaba.

Los muchachos estaban tan felices de responder esta pregunta que se atropellaban unos con otros para hablar, era evidente la emoción. Al contrario de las otras casas que tienen un equipo de 10 personas, 7 fijos y 3 suplentes, la casa de los leones tenía 20, la única posición fija era la de Potter como cazador, había 3 personas asignadas a cada una de las 6 posiciones restantes y un ayudante que aunque no era fijo casi siempre era Black y a todos les alegraba esto, porque Black era la única persona que podía hacer que Potter se calmara un poco y los dejara descansar de vez en cuando y también impedía que los asesinara si perdían un juego.

Mientras que lo normal es tener un entrenamiento semanal de dos o tres horas. Estar en el equipo rojo ocupaba 16 horas semanales. Dos reuniones de 3 horas en un salón para diseñar las jugadas, tres días a la semana antes de clase, enteramiento físico por 2 horas y las ultimas 4 en el campo, practicando las jugadas. Nadie se quejaba de esto, porque nadie tenía puesto fijo, quien hiciera mejor las jugadas para ese partido era asignado, la alineación se sabía solo dos días antes del juego, por lo tanto todo el mundo entrenaba ferozmente hasta el último momento pues era una eterna competencia por estar en el partido.

¿El resultado? Gryffindor era invencible, los otros equipos quisieron copiar los modos de entrenamiento y colocaron un titular y un suplente para cada posición, pero esto no funcionó, solo hizo que se odiaran entre ellos, quisieron hacer largas reuniones estratégicas pero no tenía ningún resultado, las personas se aburrían de muerte y no tenían buenas ideas. Necesitaban un James Potter que hiciera reuniones divertidísimas llenas de cerveza de mantequilla, que les enseñara como hacer movimientos muy difíciles sin lastimarse para que todos estuvieran ansiosos por llegar a entrenar, y que los tratara a todos exactamente igual y fuera justo para siempre asignar a quien se lo merecía. Como prueba de ello Black, su mejor amigo, probablemente había jugado sólo un par de juegos en los últimos dos años.

— ¿De dónde sacará Potter tanta cerveza de mantequilla? — Dice Lily cuando terminan de explicarle — No hay forma de que lechuzas puedan traer tanta.

Los chicos mueven la cabeza con desaprobación acaban de explicarle una joya de la estrategia del deporte, que bien puede usarse en el quidditch profesional y ella pregunta esas chorradas. No, definitivamente Evans no entiende la belleza del quidditch, es un caso perdido. Después de un rato el gran comedor empezó a vaciarse de rojo y se llenó de todos los demás. Todo Hogwarts iba a ver esas pruebas eran tan populares como los juegos mismos, así que Lily que ya estaba despierta decidió ir a ver qué tal junto a Anne que en último momento tuvo pánico escénico y prefirió no participar.

Demencia. Así se definía con toda exactitud lo que había sucedió luego, simplemente demencia. Ya nada tendría el mismo sentido, ya no podría ver a las personas de la misma forma. Lily sentada en las gradas, que están a medio llenar, lo mismo que en un partido poco importante. James Potter se alza en su escoba en la mitad del campo, el cabello desparramado, exageradamente desordenado, está usando lentes de sol, tiene el uniforme rojo de quidditch con la banda de capitán en el brazo, incluso tiene la insignia de premio anual que no usa en las reuniones de prefectos. Y habla, "Buenos días Hogwarts" dice con una voz ronca que no parece la de él y termina por ser horrorosamente seductora, horroroso como si de repente sintieras un atracción irresistible viendo una foto vieja de tu abuelo. Lily no procesa muy bien el resto del discurso, pero no hubo pruebas. Potter dijo que eran demasiados aplicantes, y como necesitaba tanto talento físico como mental, la primera fase iba a ser un pequeño acertijo. Y lo dijo como si estuviera recitando poesía y él fuera un poeta maldito.

_"El guardián que resguarde la flor del mal, El buscador que escudriñe donde no hay oscuridad, El Cazador que aseche sin despertar a los que duermen, El golpeador que busque la fiera que lo ve todo, pero que nadie ve."_

Y eso fue todo. James desapareció después de una pequeña explosión de humo, sin que nadie supiera como se pudo desvanecer en el aire, en los terrenos de Hogwarts donde es imposible aparecerse. Pero ya no estaba. La gente empezó a dejar las gradas y Anne vio esto como una señal, aun tenia oportunidad y salió disparada en busca de quien sabe qué. Curioso que a Potter le dio por reaparecer a su lado.

— Evans tengo que hablar contigo, sígueme — dice, por Merlín, ¿Por qué sigue hablado con esa voz ronca? El show se ha acabado, no es necesario seguir pretendiendo que tiene voz de locutor.

— Oh, no. Yo no quiero ser parte de este circo — Dice Lily asumiendo que tenía algo que ver con quidditch, con Potter, todo tiene que ver con quidditch. O tal vez es sobre la invitación, tal vez va decirles que si ha perdido la cabeza mientras le devuelve el papel, tampoco quería eso.

— No es sobre eso, necesito tu ayuda. — habla él bajo, la voz sigue siendo deliciosamente áspera y ella asiente.

— Puedes quitarte los lentes ¿sabes? Ya estamos dentro del castillo.

— Lo sé, Evans lo sé. Estamos en Hogwarts — responde pero no se los quita, con esa voz, esa voz que la está matando.

Entran a un salón vació y a Lily le parece terriblemente peligroso estar sola en una habitación con una estrella de quidditch que hoy le dio por hablar como si se hubiera comido a una estrella de rock. Pero entonces James se quita los lentes para dejar ver un par de ojos rojos e hinchados, Lily se abre la boca con sorpresa en un gesto muy maleducado. Y comprende, que esa voz seductora y ronca, es una voz gastada y rota por el llanto, que el cabello sin remedio es una noche en vela, que el jactancioso gesto de usar lentes oscuros, aun dentro del castillo es para esconderse, que este desastre que causa en Hogwarts mientras todos buscan frenéticos pistas, es una forma desesperada de desviar la atención de él. Lily lo ve y comprende que a veces es muy duro ser James Potter y tener que hablarle a cientos de personas estando roto, que mientras más público más solo, que Potter a veces odia a esas personas que lo siguen a todas partes.

— Júrame que vas ayudarme, no importa lo que sea. — dice él, la voz ahora se le está quebrando y regándose por el piso.

— Te lo juro. — dice ella levantando la mano derecha, pudo haber preguntado muchas cosas antes, pero sabía que irremediablemente esa iba a ser su respuesta.

* * *

De una forma u otra Lily terminó en la habitación de Potter y de todas las cosas horribles que pudo imaginarse, esto lo superaba con creces. Tenían una chica que jamas había visto en su vida agonizando, literalmente. James dijo que ella le había salvado la vida una vez, que le había detenido el corazón y puesto a funcionar de nuevo cuando él se cayó de 10 metros, así que le rogaba que por favor arreglara a esta muchacha. Que no había tiempo para decirle quien era ni porque estaba así, y si lo hacían muy probablemente eso no iba a ayudarla a concentrarse, lo único que le dijeron era que ella solía hacerse pasar por Clarise Brown. "Merlin ¿Por eso Black la seguia a todos lados?" preguntó Lily instantáneamente y James gruñó de frustración, hasta Evans lo había notado maldita sea.

Habían pasado ya casi 24 horas desde que la hicieron beber el suero de la verdad super concentrado y ella no había ni empezado a mejorar, todo lo contrario, luego de un par de horas de lucidez, se sumió en un delirio inconsciente del que no había salido más. La fiebre subía y el pulso bajaba a un ritmo constante, todo pronosticaba su muerte en poco tiempo. James desesperado, se había obligado a ir al campo de quidditch y distraer a toda esa gente para que no fueran a buscarlo a su habitación y Evans fue la única persona que dada la situación le pareció que podía ayudar.

— La envenenaron, no se puede hacer nada a menos que sepamos con qué. — terminó por decir Lily

— Gracias Evans, gracias por tu infinita sabiduría, estamos tan contentos de que estés acá para decirnos lo que ya sabíamos — dice Sirius malhumorado

— Los únicos estudiantes con la habilidad para envenenarla somos nosotros y no lo hicimos. — explica Remus como si hablara de una reseña histórica, ella suspira, de verdad que se creen superiores a todo el mundo.

— ¿No creerán que fue un profesor o sí? — pregunta ella

—Bueno Peter sigue averiguando eso, pero no ha conseguido nada, todos están limpios. Parece que nadie la enveneno — vuelve a explicar Remus

Lily tenía serias dudas de que Peter Petegrew pudiera descubrir algo si un profesor de Hogwarts quería ocultarlo. Pero al parecer, ellos no las compartían.

— Un par de bezoars funcionan para casi todos los venenos sin efectos secundarios de todas maneras

— ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¿Cómo no pensamos en eso antes, hace como 6 horas? — grita Sirius, destilando impaciencia. Los bezoars son de rutina, si no sabes que te pasa, toma un bezoar por si acaso. Tienen como un saco guardado.

— Lily, todos estamos bajo mucha presión, ¿te importaría guardar silencio y sólo escuchar primero? — le pide Remus poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro.

Lily siente ganas de llorar de humillación ¿Así que esto se siente ser la tonta? Esto le pasa a Peter cuando interviene en clase y todos lo miran como si fuera un mono que escapó de alguna jaula. Esto siente Anne cuando ella le dice que es imposible que no entienda los deberes de encantamientos porque son ridículamente fáciles. Ella se rehúsa a callarse por puro orgullo.

— Bueno, una vez que descartas lo imposible, lo que queda, aunque improbable debe ser cierto. Alguien la envenenó y los rastros están en algún lugar. Quizás si no fueran tan arrogantes para creer que son los únicos…

— ¿Descartar lo imposible, dices? ¡Mierda, claro! — interrumpe James — Sirius, ¿tu familia está en banca rota, verdad?

— ¿Qué importa eso? — Dice Lily — No me están escuchando.

— Ohh — suspira Black, la mirada de inefable comprensión lo invade — No tienen ni para comprar una vajilla.

— Es una explicación plausible — Dice Remus con el ceño fruncido, como considerándolo seriamente. — Al parecer tienes razón Lily

— Y alguien sería tan amable de explicarme en qué.

— Ella se envenenó a sí misma, obviamente, ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste Evans, descarta lo imposible y quédate con lo improbable? — Responde Sirius exasperado

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con que la familia Black esté en banca rota?

— Porque ella es una Mortífago — dice Remus — Probablemente la compraron, como no puedes salirte, la mejor opción es matarte.

— Cuando Sirius se fue de su casa, lo amenazaron con muchas cosas, pero hubo una que no dijeron, no le amenazaron con desheredarlo, porque no tenían nada. Los Black, habían vendido a Sirius a Voldemort y se escapó antes de cerrar el trato, por eso estaban tan molestos. Y Voldemort no quiso a Regulus como repuesto, por eso echaba espuma por la boca cuando vio a Sirius, Regulus no lo odiaba antes de eso. — termina James

— Y si hicieron eso conmigo ¿Por qué no con otros? Cualquiera de nosotros haría lo que ella en su situación.

— Por Merlín ¿Concluyeron todo eso de lo que yo dije? ¿Los tres al mismo tiempo?

Estos muchachos están fuera de su liga, su magia, sus razonamientos, su temple en las crisis, están en otro nivel. Si miran a todos como si estuvieran por debajo de ellos es porque sin duda están mirando desde arriba.

— Se llama lógica Evans — casi escupe Black.

— Ya basta Sirius, déjala, ella nos ayudó, tú sabes bien que no todo el mundo es brillante, pero hay quien conduce bien la luz. Por eso nos agrada Peter ¿recuerdas? — reprende Remus

Así como Black parecía ser la única persona que podía influenciar a Potter, hacerlo callar, él único que podía hacerle dejar fanfarronear como un pavo real de rojo y dorado. Lumpin era quien sabía que decir para aplacar a Sirius, quien se infiltraba en su intricada lógica y reportaba aquello que no tenía contraargumento. Remus serenamente podía controlar el belicoso temperamento de un Black.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "conducir luz"?

— Que si no hubieras dicho todas esas tonterías, nosotros no hubiéramos pensado en la respuesta correcta. Peter lo hace todo el tiempo. — Dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros y volteándose para seguir a Potter. Lily no podía creer esto ¿Hasta Remus era un arrogante de mierda? ¿Así que ella lo único que hacía ahí era dejar que la "luz" de su maldita genialidad brotara?

— Él lo niega, pero yo sé que disfruta la expresión de las personas cuando se dan cuenta que no es nada "dulce y apacible", que no está ni cerca. — dice Sirius a Lily con una grandísima mirada de satisfacción antes de seguir a los otros dos.

— ¿Saben qué? Creo que mejor me voy

— Evans, si dejaras de decir estupideces, te dejaríamos de tratar como una tonta, sabes bien que no te vamos a dejar ir. Por Merlín, hay una espía mortifago muriendo en está habitación, ¿quieres concentrarte en lo importante y venir? — espeta James. Lily casi grita de la frustración. Maldito Potter que siempre tiene razón.

* * *

Los muchachos se habían divido el castillo en la búsqueda del escondite de la impostora de Clarise Brown con la intención de conseguir los rastros del veneno y si era posible el antídoto. Lily quedó de nuevo sin palabras ante el impecable mapa que usaron para dividir la zona, es una pieza de magia de altísimo nivel. Obviamente nadie iba descubrir nunca sus andanzas por el castillo, podían ver venir a quien sea desde kilómetros, podían saber donde estaba todo el mundo en todo momento, Merlín. Lily tenia que quedarse en la habitación con la finalidad de mantener viva a la muchacha y Sirius se había quedado también aparentemente con la finalidad de mantener viva a Lily, lo cual ella pensó que era ridículo, pero prefirió no contradecirles.

De todas maneras no había nada que pudiera hacer hasta que tuviera más información. Lily suponía que si no la llevaban a la enfermería era por eso mismo, ellos necesitaban información que ella obviamente tenia. Sirius caminaba impaciente de un lado para otro ignorándola hasta que la desesperación pareció sobrepasarlo y escogió hablarle mejor.

— ¿Por cierto Evans, cómo volvieron tan rápido de las pruebas de quidditch?

— Potter no hizo las pruebas

— ¿Las suspendió? Evans eso hubiera sido estúpido, ¿qué fue lo que hizo?

— Bueno como todo Gryffindor estaba ahí dijo era demasiadas personas y que había resolver un acertijo como primera prueba. Se los dio y tienen una semana para resolverlo.

— Eso sí tiene sentido. ¿Cuál fue el acertijo?

— Estoy casi segura que fue: "El guardián que resguarde la flor del mal, El buscador que escudriñe donde no hay oscuridad, El Cazador que aseche sin despertar a los que duermen, El golpeador que busque la fiera que lo ve todo, pero que nadie ve."

— Arg… si no muere se va a arrepentir de eso, se va a quedar sin equipo.

— ¿Si no muere? ¿A qué te refieres? Además está muy simple.

— ¿Ah sí? Dime la respuesta

— Bueno hay que buscar una segunda parte obviamente, pero la flor del mal en los invernaderos, donde no hay oscuridad los terrenos de Hogwarts, los dormitorios es donde no hay que despertar a nadie, la fiera que nadie ve son los therstals, en el bosque. Es simple.

— ¿Por Merlín, como es posible que le gustes tanto a James?

— ¿Perdón?

— Me voy a calmar, Remus me explicó esto, la gente no lo hace apropósito, ellos no quieren ser estúpidos, ni siquiera saben que son estúpidos.

— ¿Me estás diciendo estúpida?

— Que preguntes eso te hace aún más.

— ¡Sirius, responde! — la voz de James, aparece de la nada y Lily se sobresalta

— ¿Encontraron algo? — pregunta Sirius a un pequeño objeto que sacó del bolsillo

— Aun no, McGonagall va para allá, tienes dos minutos.

— Vale — dice Sirius calmado, ante la mirada alarmada de Lily, ella está ahí en la habitación de los chichos, ahh… y hay una muchacha incógnita inconsciente también, ¿Qué mierda van a hacer en dos minutos? Sirius mueve un pequeño mueble hacia un rincón y sin perturbarse le dice a Lily "Siéntate ahí"

— Ah, pero claro, McGonagall no me va a ver sentada allá

— Evans, yo no sé cuántas putas veces quieres que te repita que yo no soy James, no te estoy pidiendo que te sientes ahí, te lo estoy diciendo y vas a hacerlo ahora.

Sirius Black puede ser aterrador. Lily siempre había pensado que había que irse con cuidado con él, pero ahora que tiene la mirada amenazante depositada en ella, hablando en voz baja pero colérica; Lily está segura que dos minutos son más que suficiente para él, para que ella se siente donde le indica así sea contra su voluntad. Sirius Black le hace temblar, ella obedece.

Sirius levanta a la chica que está en su cama, desvariando, hirviendo en fiebre y la coloca sobre el regazo de Lily, para su sorpresa. "Sostenla bien" susurra aunque parece que lo que dice es "Déjala caer para que veas lo que te va a pasar" y Lily obedece de nuevo. ¿Cómo terminó en esto? ¿Desde cuándo obedece a Black? ¿Desde cuándo se esconde en la habitación de los chicos? ¿Desde cuándo cura mortifagos?

El muchacho abre un compartimiento bajo un bloque falso, saca una capa finísima, "Silencio" es lo último que dice antes de cubrirlas con ella, luego toma un libro que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y salta sobre su cama, impávido, como si nada estuviera sucediendo. Apenas instantes después la puerta se abre, McGonagall está furiosa. Lily tiembla, los tres segundos que le llevo darse cuenta que eran invisibles, que esa era una capa de invisibilidad fueron eternos. La muchacha que tiene en las piernas, apoyada a ella también tiembla, pero no de miedo sino de frío, aunque su piel arde, está sudando, se está muriendo ahí sobre ella.

— ¿Dónde está Potter?

— Ehm… — dice Sirius fingiendo una sorpresa tremenda con perfecta ejecución — James está haciendo las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch ¿no?

— No se haga el tonto Sr. Black

— Bueno a eso se fue esta mañana y no ha vuelto, no lo he visto en todo el día — responde encogiendo los hombros y mostrando las palmas de las manos, "quien no lo conozca que lo compre" piensa Lily.

— Dígale al Sr. Potter que lo quiero ver en mi oficina cuanto antes. Ha hecho un desastre de las prueba de quidditch y ahora hay estudiantes merodeando por todas partes.

— Apenas lo vea le digo.

La profesora chista de indignación mientras se dirige a la salida

— Sr Black

— ¿Si profesora?

— 10 puntos menos por mentir — dice antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sirius ríe de lado por una fracción de segundo, antes de saltar de la cama de nuevo y acercarse al rincón donde había dejado a las chicas. Les quita la capa y toma a la morena que estaba sofocando a la otra. "Mierda" dice mientras la devuelve a la cama, la fiebre es demasiado alta y el pulso está bajando. No queda tiempo.

— Evans ¿Qué no era un genio de la medicina? ¡Haz algo!

— Sabes tan bien como yo que si le subo el pulso va aumentar la fiebre le vamos a freír el cerebro y si de disminuyo la fiebre se va a morir de un para cardiaco. No podemos hacer nada si no sabemos al menos cual es el veneno.

— Claro que se eso, pero esperaba que tú supiera algo que yo no. Por Merlín que no entiendo que haces aquí.

— ¿Insultarme ayuda en algo Black? Quieres ya callarte. — explota Lily finalmente

— ¿A quién crees que le hablas?

— Al imbécil de Sirius Black, que se cree que por sangre pura puede dejar morir a alguien, por la razón que sea, yo no quiero ser parte de eso. Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería al menos.

— Me cambiaría la maldita sangre por la de un muggle cualquier día si eso hiciera alguna diferencia. — dice Sirius hechizando a la muchacha para enfriarla, es inútil y lo sabe, pero lo hace de todas maneras. A Lily se le abrieron los ojos como dos peloticas de sorpresa. "Me cambiaría la maldita sangre" hizo eco.

— Te equivocas, la sangre importa.

— ¿Qué mierda? Evans no es el momento de discutir ideología

— No Black, a ella. Tenemos que cambiarle la sangre, el veneno llegó a la sangre, no podemos detenerlo, pero ¿y si la filtramos? Podríamos mantenerla estable hasta que encontremos el antídoto

— No hay un hechizo para eso.

— No, pero los muggles lo hacen todo el tiempo, le llaman diálisis.

— ¿Puedes hacerlo?

— Puedo emularlo, es decir ellos usan una máquina y…

— ¡Hazlo, hazlo ya!

— Necesito una inyectadora, dos de hecho, tengo algunas en mi habitación, ya vuelvo. Precalienta en un caldero Bayas de Muérdago y Cuerno de Unicornio en aceite de ricino…

— ¿Sabes que creo? Que estas inventando toda esa mierda para ir a buscar a McGonagall con la excusa de ir a buscar la inyec… lo que sea. No sea estúpida…

— Ya basta Black, la gente no es estúpida, tú los tratas como estúpidos. No sé qué mierda está pasando, pero sé que es grave, por Merlín hay una mortifago infiltrada en Howgarts, Es obvio que si ella se muere están perdidos, todos lo estamos y esta es la oportunidad, no tienes otra opción que confiar en mi Black. Escúchame tú ahora, calienta en un caldero de cobre aceite de ricino con una parte bayas de Muérdago y dos partes de cuerno de Unicornio, mezcla dos veces a la derecha y una a la izquierda. Voy a volver ¿vale?

— Mas te vale que te apures — dice él sin mirarla.

Lily sale corriendo, como si fuera su vida la que estuviera escurriendo, que estúpida había sido, si hubiera pensado eso antes. Casi se cae bajando escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos sin la menor preocupación de que la vean saliendo de allí y con el mismo entusiasmo sube las hacia los dormitorios de las chicas, se queda sin aliento y aun así continua. Entra a su habitación lanzando la puerta directo a su baúl. Por la barba de Merlín que espera es esas inyectadoras estén allí, ella las usa a veces para medir cantidades pequeñas de pociones, son bastante útiles.

— Lily mujer, ¿Dónde te habías metido? — pregunta Anne desde la cama contigua

— No tengo tiempo ahora Anne — dice sacando todo lo que hay en su baúl y lanzándolo por los aires desesperadamente

— ¿Qué coño haces?

— Busco algo, ¿quieres dejarme en paz? — le grita exasperada

— Vale, haz lo que se te dé la gana.

— No puede ser, no están, no están, no están. — dice Lily cuando hubo vaciado su baúl, Anne se muerde la lengua para no preguntar qué no está. La pelirroja empieza a revolver el piso en el que están regadas todas sus pertenecías a ver si las había sacado sin verlas — Merlín por favor, tienen que estar acá.

De verdad que la chica da pena, Anne quisiera ayudarla y está a punto de ofrecerse cuando Lily se levanta con aire triunfal y dice "lo sabía" antes de salir disparada de nuevo de la habitación dejando absolutamente todas sus cosas tiradas en el piso. Anne sabe que ella no soporta el desorden y sin embargo se ha ido así como vino, como un huracán. "Hay que ver que es un día loco hoy, la prueba de quidditch son acertijos, el castillo vuelto un desastre de gente buscando pistas en todas partes y Evans que parece poseída por el demonio" piensa Anne, pero es Howgarts y esas cosas pasan.

Lily se regresa corriendo, ya no tiene más aire y aunque quisiera ir más rápido su pobre condición física no se lo permite. Cuando entra en la habitación la muchacha, que puede o no llamarse Violet Hope, esta tan blanca que parece un cadáver y es el temblor de frio incontrolable lo que desmiente esta horrorosa suposición.

— Tardaste demasiado — le reclama Black, pero ella sabe que está vez no lo está diciendo en serio, no está molesto, sino aliviado.

— Lo siento, necesito dos calderos de peltre — dice ella al fin deteniéndose y respirando entrecortadamente, tiembla de pies a cabeza — y… oh maldita sea, apenas y puedo respirar, y una tela gruesa, un pedazo de cortina servirá.

Sirius le da dos calderos de Peltre sin tener ni idea que es lo que va a hacer, y eso no le pasa a menudo. Evans le tiembla la mano demasiado, apunta a uno de los calderos, aparentemente su intención era abrirle un hoyo pequeño pero lo ha partido en dos.

— Evans — dice Sirius tomándola por el brazo tan fuerte que le duele — Respira coño, no vengas a cagarla ahora — le riñe mientras la zarandea — no tenemos tantos calderos.

Lily toma una bocanada grandísima de aire y se serena un poco, y repite esto hasta que las manos no le tiemblan tanto. — Vale, aún hay tiempo, aún hay tiempo — repite, como si por repetirlo se hiciera realidad.

Abre a uno de los calderos un hueco enorme en el fondo y luego lo cubre con la tela. Coloca este encima del otro, como una especie de colador. Luego hace a cada caldero dos pequeños hoyos de donde salen dos mangueritas que están unidas a las inyectadoras y que finalmente irán conectadas al brazo de la chica. Sirius la mira sin saber si lo que está haciendo está bien o no, le parece que ha perdido la razón pero a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

— Sirius, a la poción, agrégale dos bezoars — dice Lily mientras fija los calderos en su lugar, en alguna otra situación hubiera notado que acababa de llamarlo por su nombre y que este había ido a hacer sin chistar lo que le pidió.

Lily toma su loca creación y la coloca sobre la mesita de noche, a lado la mujer que sólo tiembla, que no parece saber ni dónde está, ni quién es. Se toma un poco de tiempo para ubicar los lugares donde debía pinchar, aunque el tiempo apremia. Maldita sea, es la segunda vez en menos de un mes que si no hace algo rápido, alguien va a morir frente a ella y siempre involucra a Potter.

— Lily esto está listo ¿Qué hago? — dice Sirius apagando el fuego, la presión del momento les impedía si quiera notar que se estaban llamando por sus nombres y que estaban colaborado.

— Ponlo acá, en el caldero de arriba, que se mezcle continuamente, muy rápido

Sirius vacía la poción muy espesa verde limón en el caldero y la hace lo que le dice, si Black hubiera visto alguna vez en su vida una licuadora, esto se lo recordaría mucho.

Finalmente Lily interrumpe una arteria del brazo y la sangre empieza a salir de la aguja, llena la inyectadora y empieza a subir por la manguera hasta llegar al caldero donde se mezcla con la poción, enrojeciéndola, la sangre limpia se escurre por la tela del fondo del primer caldero y llena el segundo y esta regresa al brazo de la muchacha de la misma forma, una manguerita y una inyectadora.

— ¿Está funcionando? — pregunta Sirius inmediatamente

— Mira en el caldero de arriba la poción se está poniendo azul, pero lo que sale del segundo es sangre roja, así que debe estar limpia. Creo que sí está funcionando.

— ¿Por qué no hiciste esto antes? — demanda, pero es un reclamo falso, porque su voz está mucho más relajada.

— Porque soy estúpida ¿Recuerdas? — bromea ella y ambos se ríen un poco de eso.

— Deberíamos poner a cocer mas más poción, parece que está se va a acabar pronto — Dice Sirius mirando el caldero que mezcla volviéndose azul cada vez más oscuro.

— Sí, creo que sí — responde sin casi prestar atención — por Merlín, que intenso ha sido esto, estoy agotada.

—En aquel cajón hay whisky y cigarros, por si necesitas — responde Sirius sonriendo de lado. La muchacha había dejado de temblar, y ninguno dijo nada pero ambos lo notaron con alivio, acababan de conseguir tiempo. Y Lily había ganado algo igual de difícil, el respeto de Sirius Black.

* * *

_Ufff travesura realizada... nox._


	10. Lealtad

_Nenas ha sido una semana complicada, gracias por los reviews, acá está. Por este capítulo van a tener que agradecerle a Malevola también, mis cálculos poco confiables sugieren que estaría 45% peor escrito y el contenido sería 33% mas confuso y sería un 28% menos emotivo de no ser por ella. _

* * *

**Lealtad**

Quizás ésta era la verdadera razón por la cual nunca había aceptado salir con él. Quizás ella siempre supo que James Potter era un abismo y acercarse acarreaba el irremediable destino de una tempestuosa caída libre. Quizás ella siempre supo que ser amable con James podía terminar en salvar a una mortífago de la muerte, para que ésta termine apuntándole con su propia varita y entender que una vez que se está muy cerca de la muerte, es imposible alejarse del borde del velo. Si sale bien librada de ésta, su vida habrá cambiado para siempre y el resto de las personas serán aburridas y cobardes, y ya nadie le va a parecer interesante nunca más.

Así que Clarise Brown o Violet Hope o quien coño fuera está mujer, y a éstas alturas bien podría ser un hombre, le robó o mejor dicho le arrebató la varita y ahora apunta directamente hacía ella. Encontraron el veneno y encontraron el antídoto, escondido a plena vista, porque ella en el arte de engañar era aún mejor que los merodeadores, iba dos pasos adelante. Mientras ellos podían llevar a cabo cualquier clase de artimañas para ocultar información u objetos, ella dejaba todo a plena vista y al mismo tiempo oculto. Se había envenenado con poción alisadora para el cabello que estaba en su mesita de noche descansando inocentemente. Esta poción no debe por ningún motivo consumirse, es la clase de veneno que se intensifica con los bezoares, que actúa progresivamente y tiene efectos tan genéricos que es una pesadilla de diagnosticar. La mayor parte de los envenenamientos de bebés magos era exactamente con eso. Por suerte, el antídoto también era simple aunque no placentero, un poco de pus de bubotubérculo y listo.

James estaba en la oficina de McGonagall porque si la evitaba por más tiempo la profesora iba a volver a la habitación. Y Remus, estaba colocando el resto de pistas del endemoniado acertijo que había dejado James antes que empezaran a notar que fue todo un invento para largarse de ahí. Peter seguía en su interminable e infructuosa búsqueda de información rondando las salas comunes y dormitorios sin que Lily supiera como lo lograba, y mandaba reportes regulares pero vacíos. Y eso había dejado a Lily una cantidad grosera de tiempo con Sirius Black en el dormitorio de los chicos, con la mortífaga espía que estuvo muriendo y ahora se recuperaba satisfactoriamente. Eso era justamente lo que ella estaba comprobando cuando la chica, mujer, hombre o lo que fuera, había tomado la varita del bolsillo de Evans para dejarla muy cerca de su cara. Lily comprendió la utilidad de que Sirius Black se hubiera quedado allí, sólo para asegurarse que ella continuara viviendo.

Sirius estaba en el baño, y regresó en el momento exacto en el que la varita se alzaba a la atura de los ojos verdes. Algunas casualidades sí son afortunadas. No necesito ni de dos minutos y además disfrutó cada segundo.

— Sabias que tenías ser una duelista patética, todas las personas que saben esconderse lo son. — se burla Sirius, es un gamberro innato, los enemigos caídos siempre le han producido cosquillas en el estómago.

— No sé cómo hicieron para mantenerme con vida, pero seguir torturándome no va a servir de nada. — dice ella con supuesta indiferencia pero tiembla y Sirius lo nota, él sabe cómo huele el miedo y ella apesta.

— Lo sé, vamos a hacer un trato tú y yo, demonio ambulante. La señorita Evans nos va hacer el favor de conjurar un juramento inquebrantable.

— ¿Qué dijiste Black? ¿Te refieres a esos juramentos que si no cumples te mueres? ¿De eso estás hablando? ¿Con una mortífaga? — Interrumpe Lily, es a ella quien tendrían que torturar para que hiciera tal cosa.

— ¿Cuáles son las condiciones? — Pregunta la muchacha riéndose, parece que éstos niños no van a dejar de sorprenderla.

— Ehm… Yo sigo aquí y no voy a hacer eso — interviene Lily de nuevo.

— Tú, loca suicida del demonio, nos vas a ayudar de todas las maneras posibles y yo voy a hacer lo mismo por ti, si lo que quieres es morir, cuando sea el momento te daré el golpe de gracia. — Sigue Sirius sin siquiera mirar a Lily

— Me parece justo. — concede

— Y esto va quedar entre nosotros ¿Escuchaste Evans? No le puedes decir a James.

— Lo que me gustaría saber es cómo vas a convencerme de hacer eso — dice Lily cruzando los brazos con expresión bastante exasperada.

* * *

— La historia no es larga. Mi nombre es Stella, sólo Stella, sin apellido porque soy huérfana. No sé quién me puso ese nombre, la verdad.

Comienza cuando finalmente James, Remus y Peter habían vuelto a la habitación con las caras lívidas y las ojeras marcadas. La arrancaron de los brazos de la muerte y ahora ella habla. No tienen muchas ganas de escucharla, todo lo que dice les sabe a mentira y por alguna razón continúan actuando como si ella fuera a decir la verdad.

— Soy una bruja metamórfica, lo que es raro, pero yo soy más rara, porque soy una bruja metamórfica sangre sucia. — Y nadie le contradice o la interrumpe, si ella se dice sangre sucia allá ella — Hay magos con más magia que otros, hay magos metamórficos con más poderes que otros. El hecho es que siendo una bebé, no cambiaba sólo el color de cabello, como hacen los que son como yo, cambiaba todo. La forma de la nariz, el tamaño de los brazos, coño todo, hasta las formas más asquerosas y bizarras posibles. Porque era una bebé y no sabía hablar, ni caminar y mierda, tampoco cambiar. Los muggles abandonan al pequeño monstruo, como es natural. — Será muy maldita ésta demente que está mirando a Remus mientras dice: "monstruo", piensa Sirius. Y ella se ríe como agradeciéndole la sutileza de notarlo — Terminé en un orfanato muggle. Me odiaban, pero su religión no les permitía dejarme en la calle a morir de hambre, sin embargo, les permitía otros. Aprendí a no cambiar, pero era difícil mantenerlo bajo control. Una vez no pude y los niños, todos ellos, se me vinieron encima como si fuera una bestia — y ahí va otra vezla malnacida ésta a mirar a Remus cuando pronuncia "bestia". Él finge que no lo nota y a Sirius le arde todo. — Me escapé ese día y no he vuelto a usar la forma de Stella desde entonces, así que no recuerdo mi verdadera forma. Recuerdo como era cuando era una niña, pero esa ya no es mi verdadera forma de todas maneras. Hice lo que único que tenía sentido, robar y cambiar, hasta que me atraparon, no un muggle por supuesto, sino un mago. Fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Creía que era el único fenómeno en el mundo, pero habían más. Me dio una varita ilegal y me enseñó a leer, escribir y estafar. Al final se endeudó tanto por el juego y el alcohol que me vendió a la mafia mágica y ahí nació Violet Hope, ese era mi seudónimo. Ellos me enseñaron como estafar de verdad, como hacer los contratos de los que no puedes zafarte. Y podía hacer que cualquier persona firmara cualquier cosa sin darse cuenta. Y como Black dedujo brillantemente, soy terrible para el combate, jamás he tenido que combatir. Yo soy invisible... o era.

— Que conmovedora historia, voy llorar en cualquier momento, pero te faltó un pedazo. ¿Cómo te uniste a Voldemort? ¿Te vendió la mafia? — Pregunta Sirius

— Oh, claro. Voldemort requirió al más discreto agente y yo fui. Me pidió una trampa para los vampiros que no caen en nada y la hice. Luego me "persuadió" firmar uno de mis propios contratos. Vaya ironía, ¿no?

— ¿Te persuadió?

— Black, no finjas sorpresa ahora, sabes que el cruciatus es muy persuasivo. Aunque debo admitir que ustedes también lo son.

— ¡Que mierda! — Se queja James — Cada vez que hablas, todo es peor y peor. Tú eres motifaga porque no pudiste romper uno de tus propios contratos así que decidiste suicidarte, Merlín sabe por qué, en está habitación. O sea, que eres absolutamente inútil para nosotros.

— No absolutamente, pero sí bastante inútil. De todas maneras le he prometido al Sr. Black que los iba ayudar en todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance, ¿verdad?

— ¿Y la orden del Fenix? — dice Remus preguntando algo que ya a nadie le importa Porque nada importaba, todo estaba perdido.

— Es sólo un rumor. Dumblendore está formando un ejército por la afición del anciano a esos animales, porque es ganador de la Orden de Merlín y porque su bando se está muriendo. Es mitad un juego de palabras, mitad una burla, pero dicen que Dumblendore está haciendo un patético esfuerzo por conseguir la orden del Fenix. No existe.

— Ehm… no sé ni cómo llamarte, pero ya hiciste esto una vez, "venir a decirnos la verdad" y resultó ser otra trampa. ¿Por qué creerte ahora? Todo lo que dices es pura mierda — espeta James desganado, todo está espectacularmente jodido.

— Stella, deberías llamarme Stella. Porque hice un juramento inquebrantable con Black, ¿Le crees a Black?

Lily todavía esta roja como un tomate. Sirius logró convencerla de conjurar el juramento inquebrantable cuando le contó que había un contrato. Que ella lo firmó y James lo firmó. Que supuestamente era una invitación pero no lo era y que la creadora del contrato era la persona que acababa de salvar. Y James tenía hasta el sábado en la noche para decidir si ser mortifago o morir. Solo que él ya decidió. Desde el mismo instante en que lo supo, él decidió.

— ¡Maldita Sea, Sirius! ¿Hiciste eso? — dice James alarmado, nada más eso faltaba.

— Se supone que no le tenías que decir, imbécil. — le recrimina Sirius a Stella

— El juramento consiste en que te ayude, decirle ayuda, y ese va a ser el único criterio en el que me voy a basar. — explica ella mostrando las palmas de las manos

— ¿A cambio de qué? — quiere saber James

— Esa respuesta no ayuda.

— ¡Vete a la mierda! Sirius más te vale que me digas que coño fue lo que prometiste…

— ¿O qué? ¿Vas a matarme? Perdiste la cabeza si pensaste que no iba a hacer nada, no exageres y escucha… — Ataja Sirius con fiereza, la sola idea de que James se muera y el sobreviva es insoportable

— ¿Qué no exagere? ¿Yo? Tu hiciste un juramente inquebrantable con Ella, es una mortifago coño, no tiene ninguna clase de límites, es una puta escoria. — dice James ofendido.

— Exactamente y ahora nos va a ayudar.

— Yo no quiero esa clase de ayuda

— Bueno no vengas a joderme diciéndome que soy suicida mientras tú…

Escuchándolos Lily entiende cuan profundo había enterrado esa daga cuando lo comparó con Snape, cuan ofensivo fue. Debió sentir nauseas de la indignación; porque James Potter tenía hasta el sábado para romper el contrato o morirse, no había más opciones. Entendió también que cuando Sirius Black le amenazó con ser desagradable, ella debió haber sentido mucho más miedo que indignación; porque era la misma persona que había puesto su propia vida en la línea de fuego, sin dudarlo, para ayudar a su amigo en una causa perdida porque tenían a la mismísima creadora del dichoso documento frente a ellos, y estaba igual de atrapada que James. A Lily se le derretían los ojos sin querer de pensar que era la madrugada del lunes y James se iba a morir el sábado en la noche.

— ¡Ya basta! La quieras o no ahora tienes su ayuda, James. Ahora cállense todos y vamos a escuchar a la escoria ¿quieren? — interviene Remus

— ¿Cómo eres útil? Tiene que haber algo — pregunta Lily, temblando.

— Información, por supuesto. Pero tendrían que creerme y yo en su lugar no me creería nada.

* * *

Sirius estaba sentado frente a la ventana de la sala común fumando y sabe que Lily, ahora parece normal decirle Lily, tiene razón. Podrán ser brillantes, la maldita fuente de donde brota la luz de la genialidad. Pero hasta los superdotados necesitan comer y dormir, y si no están en plenas facultades, ya no son genios, son sólo personas normales, como ella. Así que Remus había ido a la cocina por bollos de mantequilla y jugo de calabaza, y se habían atragantado con ellos, se los habían comido a pura fuerza de voluntad. Lily fue a su habitación porque era demasiado sospechoso no volver por tanto tiempo, Anne se iba a empezar a preocupar. Quedaron en dormir cuatro horas y luego poner manos a la obra en lo que sea que fueran a hacer.

Peter había estado espiando a una lista grosera de personas por venticuatro horas seguidas, así que con o sin la sugerencia de la chica se hubiera echado en la cama a dormir de todas maneras. James había pasado la noche anterior en vela llorando como un niño y hay pocas cosas más agotadoras que esa, y el día en la loca búsqueda del antídoto junto a Remus. Parecía que el cansancio era más importante que la muerte misma, porque dormían. La maldita de Clarise Brown/Violet Hope/Stella como coño quisieran llamarle se durmió como si nada y "en su jodida cama" piensa Sirius, va a tener que quemar esas sabanas, o incluso la cama. Está considerando los métodos mientras fuma lentamente, no se puede dormir mientas la rabia burbujea bajo la piel y vuelve la sangre espumosa.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? — dice la voz de Remus tras él, un poco más rota que de costumbre.

Sirius no dice nada, claro que puede acompañarlo, es una pregunta estúpida de todas maneras. Remus se sienta a su lado y puede sentirlo temblar, desmoronarse. "Perdón" susurra, perdón por no haberte creído, por no haberte tomado en serio. Sirius niega con la cabeza, no hay nada que perdonar. Le pone las manos sobre los hombros "Un poco de fe lunático" dice, aunque él no la siente, perdón quisiera decir él, que sabía, que siempre supo y no hizo nada, no pudo evitarlo. Remus lo abraza y él se lo regresa, como se abrazan los hombres, como si estuvieran más bien intentando estrangularse.

— Para ser un Black eres bastante sentimental, ¿no?

Pero esa no es la voz de Remus. El hombre que tenía rodeado con los brazos, se volvió mucho menos alto, sus hombros considerable más angostos, su cabellos bastante más largos, hasta que ya no había hombre, hasta que Sirius Black no estrangulaba a Remus Lupin sino a Stella alias Violet Hope. Sirius siente una arcada de asco y odio mezclado. "¿Coño de su puta madre es que ésta maldita sucia de mierda nunca iba a dejar de engañarlo?" Se aleja instantáneamente de ella que había recuperado la forma de mujer castaña y piel blanca. Está agotado coño, ya no quiere ni golpearla, se le antoja más sentarse a llorar.

— ¡Mierda, que asco! ¡No puedo creer que te toqué!

— ¿Que me tocaste a mí o que tocaste a Lupin?

— ¿Qué coño pasa contigo? ¿Es que no puedes pasar más de dos horas sin joderle la vida alguien, maldita sea?

— Pero dijiste que te ayudara, en cualquier forma posible, que hiciera todo lo que pudiera, ¿no?

— ¿Y cómo ayudó eso, maldita loca? ¡Mierda! ¿Sabes lo que es ayudar? Porque no has ayudado nada, en absolutamente nada. Tú, demente asquerosa, nos metiste en esto, ¿recuerdas?

— Te estoy mostrando, mostrando como te usé, hasta a ti te use, el más brillante de todos.

— No me jodas. Me engañaste pero no me usaste, no es lo mismo.

— Claro que te usé. Te estoy mostrando que sólo basta ser la persona correcta para que todo el mundo ceda.

— ¿Y qué ganaste? ¿Qué ganaste conmigo, eh?

— Una firma, por supuesto. ¿No fuiste tú mismo él que convenció a Evans de que Potter era una buena persona? Hasta hiciste que Lupin te ayudara

— Tú no hiciste eso, tú no me convenciste de nada. No creas que puedes jugar con mi mente.

— Pero es raro, ¿no crees? Que James Potter, siendo tan talentoso, se caiga de su escoba, y justo antes de la reunión de prefectos. No es como si alguien lo hubiera confundido un poco, ¿verdad?

— ¿Quieres que te mate ahora mismo? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

— No, quiero que me mates, sólo que no ahora. Pero responde, ¿para qué te usé si de todas maneras me iba a suicidar? Nadie pregunta las cosas correctas, ni siquiera tú, pero estás más cerca. Black, desde el primer momento lo sabías, en el tren lo sabías. Puedes ver más que ellos, pero no te haces las preguntas correctas. ¿Para qué te usé?

— ¿Para probar que estás demente? No lo sé mierda, somos colegiales, no hay nada que podamos hacer contra Voldemort y su ejército de mortífagos. Es imposible.

— Ustedes van intentarlo aunque no sea posible porque tienen más cosas que perder que nadie. Yo no tengo nada, así que no importa.

— ¿Entonces por qué orquestas esto contra él si no te importa?

— Venganza naturalmente. Esa fue una buena palabra Black, orquestar. La venganza puede orquestar pero nunca gana.

— ¿Qué gana?

— Ustedes. Tú has visto el otro lado y lo sabes.

Y Sirius entiende que quiere decir con "ustedes", porque ellos son una sola cosa, un bloque, la muerte de uno implica la muerte de todos y lo saben. Sí, claro que ha visto el otro lado, y es cierto, sin importar que fueran cuatro colegiales, podrían resistir más arremetidas que la mismísima y antiquísima familia Black con todo y su magia negra. Él lo sabe, porque ha visto como se traicionan unos a otros, como se mantienen al margen si no hay nada que ganar o si la batalla ya está perdida. Además, Voldemort jamás los iba a ver venir, porque al igual que su familia, no entiende que hay personas capaces de darlo todo sin pedir nada a cambio. Mientras él exige, pero no comprende que es la lealtad.

— Lo único que hiciste fue ponernos entre la espada y la pared, porque tú tenías miedo de enfrentarte de a ellos. Eres una cobarde asquerosa.

— Lo soy — admite

— Te odio, maldita, te odio. — Susurra Sirius

— Lo sé, causo ese efecto, tal vez debería llamarme Stella Black. Me vendría bien, ¿no crees?

Sirius saca su reloj del bolsillo, sujeto por una cadena al cinturón. Solía tener una reliquia de la familia Black de oro sólido pero la vendió por cualquier cosa y compró uno más moderno, mucho menos aristocrático. Termina por volver a colocar el reloj en el bolsillo aunque conserva la cadena de plata en la mano. En cuestión de segundos la cadena estaba flotando rodeando el cuello de la muchacha y ardía, si se movía iba a quemarse la piel. Ella se queda inmóvil, medio asustada, medio sorprendida. Sirius se acercó tranquilamente, con la varita se cortó un dedo hasta que gotera sangre y la dejo caer sobre la cadena que aun levitaba alrededor del cuello de la muchacha, instantemente cayó y se pegó a la piel de la muchacha, y ella tensó todo el cuerpo esperando el dolor que no llegó, porque sólo sintió el usual contacto frio del metal. Parecía un collar, un poco heterodoxo, pero un collar.

— Te queda perfecto, no el collar, sino el apellido. Esto hacían los Black con sus esposas para que no escaparan, sólo que usaban joyas. Si te alejas más de cien metros de mí se va a calentar tanto que te va traspasar la piel. Y lo mejor de todo, como es magia negra, sólo yo puedo quitártelo y es imposible de ocultar, tengas la forma que tengas voy a saber quién eres. Buenas noches, y bienvenida a la familia Stella Black.

* * *

Lily tiene tantas horas sin dormir que ya no puede ni contarlas, las primeras angustiosas horas en vela ahora parecen tan estúpidas, estaba preocupada de que James pensara que era una tonta y no quisiera ir al baile con ella. Luego pasó a inquietudes más serias, disyuntivas de adultos, de guerra, de vida o muerte. Y siendo ella misma la que había propuesto descansar, ahora le parecía la más ridícula de las ideas, estando allí en su cama con los ojos cerrados tan despierta como se podía estar. Cuando escuchó un susurro que decía: "Hey Lily", muy cerca de ella hubiera proferido un grito alarmante, pero una mano muy rápida, demasiado rápida, cubrió su boca antes que pudiera hacerlo. Al enfocar la mirada, en medio de tanta oscuridad lo único que puede ver realmente es una mata de pelo muy desordenada, demasiado desordenada.

— Lily soy yo — susurra James — no grites

— ¿Pero cómo es que… Ya no sé ni por qué me sorprendo — dice Lily más hablando con ella misma, los chicos no pueden entrar a los dormitorios de las chicas y sin embargo él está ahí porque aparentemente puede hacerlo todo. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo?

— Vine a borrar tu memoria — dice él sin mirarla

— James no lo hagas por favor — suplica instantáneamente, porque sabe que no va a poder evitarlo, que si él quiere hacerlo no hay forma de que ella pueda impedirlo y sólo puede rogarle.

— Las cosas se van a poner realmente feas, no puedo pedirte a ti lo mismo que a ellos, porque son como mis hermanos, seria ofensivo no incluirlos, pero a ti ni siquiera te agrado demasiado, no tienes que arriesgar tu vida sólo porque te sientes culpable, no puedo pedirte algo así. — dice él como quien anuncia una verdad mucho menos dramática, podría haber dicho que McGonagall les había dejado demasiados deberes con esa misma voz.

— No puedes decidir eso, mi vida ya está en riesgo. Soy una sangre sucia ¿recuerdas?

— Coño no te digas así, Lily

— James te lo suplico, no lo hagas. Yo necesito ser parte de esto, no voy a conocer dos veces personas tan asombrosas como ustedes, no me quites eso. Prefiero llorarte toda la vida si te mueres el sábado que no saber nunca lo valiente que fuiste, por favor, déjame ayudarte… — diría más cosas y tendrían más sentido pero el llanto la ahoga, es extraño como todo puede cambiar en dos días, que se pueda querer y admirar a una persona tanto, en tan poco tiempo.

— Hay algo que puedes hacer, hay algo que me gustaría hacer antes de… en fin, algo que realmente quiero. Shhh… ya no llores, ven aquí. Vamos a solucionarlo, todo va estar bien. — dice él abrazándola e introduciendo su mano en la melena roja, acariciándola suavemente, calmándola.

— Eres un idiota. Tú no tienes que consolarme a mí. — se queja ella, por Merlín bendito, piensa que ser tan fuerte debería ser ilegal. Mientras que él se considera exactamente lo opuesto, un debilucho que va a complacerla porque está llorando y eso es más de lo que puede soportar.

— Un beso, al menos un beso de Lily Evans. — dice él finalmente, pero no lo dice como una petición de un moribundo, sino como quien escoge carne asada en un restaurant y se lo comunica al mesonero, aunque en caso de James, tendría que ser carne de soya asada.

— ¡No! ¡No voy a besarte! — casi escupe ella separándose de él bruscamente como si nada pudiera resultarle más repulsivo que esta propuesta. James no responde a la negativa con otra cosa que una mirada profunda y tristísima.

— ¡No quiero! ¡No voy a hacerlo! — continua en lo que parece ser un arranque histérico, hablando demasiado alto y amenazando con despertar al resto de las chicas de la habitación

—Te escuche la primera vez. — susurra mirando sus pies

— ¡No me voy a despedir de ti sin luchar primero! No voy a besarte porque crees que vas a morir, voy besarte cuando rompamos el maldito contrato, o cuando hayamos hecho absolutamente todo lo posible y sepas que vas a morir, pero no ahora. — dice ella furiosa entonces James la mira de nuevo con la misma mirada profunda, pero esta vez sorprendida, apenas y sonríe de lado antes de asentir. El trato esta sellado.

— ¿Me dejas dormir aquí? — pregunta luego de haberla mirado silenciosamente por un rato y ella asiente. Lo dejaría hacer cualquier cosa, excepto que se despida, que le solicite un último deseo, porque le parece que si hace eso de lo siguiente que hablaran será de los arreglos funerarios, no podría soportar esa conversación.

Él coloca su cabeza en el estómago de Lily, usándola como almohada y ella le acaricia el cabello desordenado lentamente hasta que se duermen, pero justo antes de caer en la inconciencia James balbucea "Yo creía que eras perfecta y resultaste mejor" ella lo escucha muy nítido ante de que el peso de los ojos la venza.


	11. Cicatrices

_Wohoo aquí rouge superando la barrera de las 30,000 palabras. Creo que esta es la primera vez que escribo 30,000 palabras seguidas, así que hurra por mi, yeiii. Y por ustedes claro, ustedes que leen y dejan reviews. Y que leen y no dejan review, y las que envían PMs. ¡Gracias!_

* * *

**Cicatrices**

— Evans ha superado mucho las expectativas ¿no creen? No sólo hizo alguna cosa medio muggle que me salvó la vida, cosa que como sabes, no te agradezco. Sino que también insistió en la maravillosa idea de que descansaran. Ahora que todos superaron la primera impresión y tienen la menta clara hay varias cosas que necesitan saber.

Empieza a hablar Stella una vez que James y Lily han regresado a la habitación de los chicos y Sirius y Remus han despertado. Peter por otro lado había sido imposible de levantar o mejor dicho nadie tenía energía o ánimos para insistir. Sigue siendo muy temprano, el castillo aun duerme y el cielo apenas aclara. James piensa que este puede ser el amanecer del último lunes de su vida y nada parece estar haciendo honor a tan importante ocasión. Los ronquidos de Peter musicalizan terriblemente el dramático momento.

— Gracias supongo. — Responde Lily

— No tenemos demasiado tiempo, las clases comienzan en menos de dos horas, no es necesario que ustedes vayan, pero sería muy raro que Lily Evans y Clarise Brown faltaran a clase. Potter me preguntaste por qué vine suicidarme en esta habitación ¿Aun quieres saber? Tomaré tu silencio como un sí. Tengo que tomar el té con mis amigos las escorias hoy en la noche, si hubieran usado este tiempo para revisar mis cosas y mi correo, en vez de buscar antídotos lo sabrían. Sé que tienen o pueden conseguir poción multijugos, en cualquier caso había suficiente en mi baúl de todas maneras, así que si me quedaba acá como Violet Hope ustedes podían tomar mi forma e ir a la reunión. ¿Por qué ir a la reunión? Porque necesitan el contrato maestro, de manera que los rompan todos y no sólo en tuyo.

— ¿Ellos lo tienen?

— No me interrumpas Evans, obviamente lo tienen, por eso lo estoy mencionado. Bien, hay dos objetivos igual de importantes: Deshacer el contrato maestro y evitar la batalla. No hay nada que explicar del contrato, es obvio. Pero en caso de la batalla no es tan simple, se trata de más que de ganar. Los Profesores de Hogwarts podrían ganar pero aun si ganan eso no representaría una victoria. Si Voldemort llega a la primera plana del Profeta por asediar Hogwarts es que ganó, porque quebró las defensas y significa que la guerra empieza a su favor. Los ciudadanos comunes no van a notar nada, pero los aliados y los enemigos del señor oscuro sí van a leer la página 5 sobre un patético esfuerzo de asaltar la escuela de magia más segura y poderosa del continente. Esa es la razón por la que te hice firmar Potter, eso los compromete personalmente, así que no les va importar arriesgar sus vidas por una pelea de la que nadie va a saber, no van a ser héroes ni conseguir una medalla por esto, ni siquiera un knut.

— Eso sería jodidamente brillante si no fuera yo el imbécil que firmó — se queja James

— ¿Cuál pelea? Ellos son un ejército y nosotros aunque terminamos por ser un escuadrón de asalto bastante completo, sorprendentemente tenemos una espía profesional e incluso una Sanadora. Seguimos siendo sólo un escuadrón — pregunta Sirius

— La clase de pelea que se gana sin librarla. El supremo arte de la guerra es someter al enemigo sin luchar. Sí, es un escuadrón completo pero no de asalto sino de sabotaje.

— Dinos como — pregunta Remus severo, tiene la completa intención de acercarse tanto a la muerte como Sirius que pacta su vida con el enemigo a cambio de información.

— Vamos a fundar la orden de fénix. Bienvenidos a la poderosa y concurrida organización clandestina, liderada por el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore quien ha pasado los últimos meses reclutando a los más brillantes magos.

— ¿Qué? No entiendo nada ¿Ustedes están entendiendo genios? — pregunta Lily exasperada, nadie le responde.

— Supongamos que lo hacemos, colocamos en la página cinco del profeta a la orden del fénix, y lo ven todas las partes interesadas. Supongamos que enviamos solicitudes falsas a magos influyentes y para el viernes, el mundo mágico está convencido que la Orden del fénix realmente existe ¿Y entonces qué? — dice James con una mirada evaluadora, Lily se pregunta cuantas veces y que tanto peligro corre normalmente para que pueda debatir tan fríamente sobre asuntos que literalmente son de vida o muerte.

— Depende de lo que digan las escorias cuando tomemos el té.

— ¿Te piensas ir a quien sabe dónde a reunirte con los mortifagos? — pregunta Remus con desconfianza

— Claro, a Liverpool. Y bueno, ya que Black me puso un collar como a un perro, tendrá que acompañarme como mi mascota. Petegrew hubiera sido más práctico pero bueno, podemos aprovechar para pasar por tu cámara de Gringontts, hay algunas cosas que necesitamos comprar. Nada de afecte demasiado tus finanzas Black, no te preocupes.

— Está vez ni yo entendí nada — dijo James luego de un largo silencio.

— Me alegra saber que sí me escuchan, pero me ignoran — refunfuña Lily

— Black me dio este adorable collar que me va a cortar la cabeza si me alejo más de cien metros de él, así que va a tener que venir conmigo a la reunión, obviamente no en forma humana, porque sería mucho más difícil de explicar. — Responde Stella pasando de Lily de nuevo.

— No me refería a eso, ¿Cuál cámara de Gringotts? —Vuelve a preguntar James, Sirius se había ido de su casa ese verano sin nada que no fuera la ropa que tenía puesta y su varita, los Potter le habían comprado lo que necesitaba para Hogwarts, no tenía nada.

— ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabes? Es curioso, la clase de secretos que deciden guardarse… a menos que… Black siempre tan sentimental ¿Les compraste regalos, no? — Dice Stella sonriendo y ante esto sorprendentemente Sirius Black se ruborizó. Lily tiene que admitir que se era una imagen divertida, ver a Black avergonzado y al mismo tiempo tan molesto.

— Hace como dos meses mi tío me cedió una buena parte de su fortuna, no tiene hijos y yo siempre fui su sobrino favorito — Empieza a hablar Sirius encogiendo los hombros, apenadísimo, como si estuviera confesando que robo la vajilla de plata de la casa de los Potter.

— Y compraste regalos especiales que tardaste mucho tiempo en conseguir ¿Verdad que sí Black? Cuéntanos que compraste.

— Te quieres callar, maldita sea. — dice dirigiéndose a Stella, aunque fue a buscar algo en su baúl, tuvo que deshacer un par de hechizos para que aparecieran dos paquetes. Sirius suspira entes de hablar. — No es que no quisiera decirles, iba a hacerlo. Como sea, sí compré malditos regalos. Una parte del manuscrito de Hamlet de Shakespeare escrito de su puño y letra para Remus que le gustan esas porquerías — dice lanzándole un pequeño fajo de hojas viejas que no puede evitar abrir boca con sorpresa — Para Peter un cuadro de lata de sopa de tomate Campbell, que sabrá Merlín porque demonios quiere algo tan estúpido pero aquí está. No tengo el tuyo James, debería llegar la semana que viene, una snitch de la muerte, fue una pesadilla conseguirla, iba decirles cuando llegara.

— ¿Compraste un manuscrito de Shakespeare, un cuadro de Warhol y una snitch de la muerte, esas que hizo Maquiavelo y cuestan más de 100.000 galeones? — pregunta Lily sorprendida rompiendo el silencio atónito en el que había dejado la habitación

— No es mi culpa que quieran porquerías, en vez de escobas y joyas como el resto de la gente — responde Sirius con indiferencia, como si no acabará de decir que gastó en regalos más dinero del que Lily sueña tener por el resto de su vida. James por su parte estalla en una carcajada limpia, como no se había reído desde que vio la invitación oscurecerse por primera vez

— Detesto admitirlo Sirius, pero realmente eres muy sentimental, toda una vergüenza para los Black — dice James todavía riéndose.

— Ya que estamos revelando la verdad ¿Alguien puede decirme qué se refieren con "no en forma humana"? — pregunta Lily aprovechando el buen humor que llena la sala.

— ¿Evans, no lo sabes? Merlín, tiene que hablar más entre ustedes ¿Sabes al menos que Lupin es un licántropo, no? — pregunta Stella, por primera vez prestándole atención.

— Sí, bueno Severus siempre decía… es decir, yo no estaba segura pero sí — responde Lily intentando indiferencia, como si no le pareciera absolutamente increíble. Ella siempre se rehusó a creerlo, estaba convencida de que no.

Esta vez fue la cara de Remus la que enrojeció violentamente. No se había recuperado de la admiración a su regalo aun y no porque fuera casi obscenamente caro sino especifico. Él sabe que Sirius ahora obviamente tiene una pequeña fortuna y no ha pensado ni siquiera en comprar una casa, aunque no tenga donde vivir. Y si le preguntaran al respecto respondería con sinceridad que quiere "algún lugar con chimenea" o algo parecido y sin embargo les había comprado cosas tan específicas. Sirius Black no sabe decir "¿Cómo te sientes?", "¿Puedo ayudarte?", "Todo va a estar bien", "Gracias", "Te quiero", entonces hace cosas que lo digan por él.

— Bueno, resulta que quieren tanto a Lupin, que no podían soportar pasar una noche sin él y decidieron acompañarlo siempre ¿Verdad muchachos? — continua ella con afilado sarcasmo en la punta de la lengua.

— No es posible, los hombre lobos son peligrosos, no pueden estar cerca de las personas. — Responde Lily automáticamente sin darle tiempo a Sirius de insultar a Stella. Remus se encoge ligeramente ante el comentario, había omitido todas las alusiones hasta ahora, ella sólo era una mortífago, pero cuando lo decía Lily sonaba diferente — Quiero decir, durante la luna llena obviamente. Remus yo no… — explica ella, aunque es muy tarde y lo sabe.

— Por supuesto que no pueden estar cerca de las personas — Interrumpe Stella — por eso consiguieron versiones no humanas de ellos mismos. Podría decirte pero es mejor que te lo muestren, en estos días no se puede confiar en nadie, hay que ver para creer. — Sirius chista con indignación antes el descaro con el que habla, no la soporta, no puede ni responder.

—Merlín bendito, tú… ustedes… pero… cornamenta… Azkaban… — balbucea Lily sin sentido.

En el lugar que antes ocupaban dos muchachos ahora estaban un inmenso perro negro y un venado con una cornamenta enorme. Le explicaron luego que incluso Peter era un animago y podría transformarse en rata. Lily siente un pequeño dragón furioso quemándole el estómago. No sólo James Potter se moriría de buena gana, antes de aceptar se Mortífago. No sólo Sirius Black es capaz de hacer un juramento inquebrantable por una causa perdida y gasta su fortuna en regalos inútiles e incluso osa a ruborizarse por ello. Sino que eran amimagos ilegales que corren el riesgo de una estadía en Azkaban por acompañar a Remus Lupin que es un hombre lobo. Remus Lupin, el muchacho que puede ser la única persona que Lily jamás ha escuchado quejarse de nada. "Si hay alguien que no se merece esta mierda, son ustedes." piensa Lily. No le parece que haya odiado a nadie nunca, al menos no así, como la odia a Stella.

— ¿Sirius, dónde dijiste que estaba el whisky? — Pregunta Lily finalmente, si quería conservar la cabeza más le valía tener sentido del humor.

Y si hubiera sabido lo que iba a hacer esa tarde, se hubiera tomado al menos un trago. No parece ser la peor de las ideas tomar un poco de valor líquido antes de adentrarse en el bosque prohibido. Lily Evans jamás había ido y ahora que está ahí le parece que ha sido una sabia decisión mantenerse alejada. Además es imposible seguirle el paso a James Potter, estrella de quidditch con la condición física de tres personas promedio. Está agotada y si no fuera porque su acompañante resulta ser un yo-todo-lo-puedo-y-yo-todo-lo-sé, estaría bastante aterrada. Estaban buscando a Alena. Merlín y su corte sabrán quien es Alena y como hace para vivir ahí.

Es una historia un tanto confusa como terminaron allí. "Yo tenía una vida simple" piensa Lily mientras niega gravemente con la cabeza. Ella está segura que si no hubiera pisado ese escalón falso de la primera escalera del sexto piso, no estarían ahí. Lily le había pedido a James que la dejara acompañarlo a echar un vistazo al despacho del profesor de defensa de artes oscuras en busca de cualquier cosa útil. Pero había caído en un escalón falso como una tonta y Filch terminó por atraparlos con las manos en la masa. Mientras esperaban en el despacho de McGonagall que la profesora llegara para castigarlos, Lily se había disculpado incontables veces. Sabía que el tiempo era un bien extremadamente valioso considerando las circunstancias y ella acababa de lanzar un montón a la basura.

— ¡Ya coño! Deja de disculparte, no estoy molesto contigo. Tengo una incapacidad genética para molestarme contigo. De hecho esa es la razón por la que estoy en esta mierda de situación. Tú me comparas con el grasiento lameculos amante de las artes oscuras de Snape, es decir que para ti bien podría haber aceptado ser mortífago cualquier día y luego me invitas a salir ¿Y qué hago yo? Acepto de buenas a primeras y firmo el maldito papel que Sirius me dijo que no firmara. Ni siquiera lo desencante coño. Hay varias cosas que tengo que ocultar, creo que te has dado cuenta de eso, si hay algo que sé hacer es guardar secretos. Reviso por hechizos ocultos los malditos pergaminos en blanco antes de hacer los deberes. Pero tú me das un papel ¿y lo reviso? ¡Joder no! No existe nada que puedas hacer para que me moleste contigo porque soy un imbécil, así que déjalo ya ¿quieres?

Hubiera sido poco delicado avisarle que, por primera vez, realmente había logrado molestarse con Lily Evans mientras le enumeraba las razones por las que no podía. De todas maneras ella hubiera tenido que sentirse un poco menos culpable para poder notar estos irónicos detalles.

— James perdón, yo no quería…

— Claro que no querías, ni siquiera sabias. No es tu culpa que yo sea un imbécil.

— No eres un imbécil

— Si lo soy, Alena… — entonces abre los ojos sorpresa y la expresión inequívoca de haber recordado algo importante. — Alena siempre me lo dice — termina.

— ¿Quién es Alena?

— Prepárate porque vamos a ir al bosque Lily.

McGonagall llegó un instante luego de eso y James se la arregló para hacerle creer que lo que menos quería en el mundo era ir al bosque como castigo. Justamente allí los mandaron. "Definitivamente no en este momento, tengo cosas que hacer" Dijo James con un tono tan arrogante que Lily se sorprendió que la profesora pudiera resistir las ganas de abofetearlo. Lo que la hizo preguntarse cuantas veces James fingía ser un idiota agrandado cuando realmente actuaba con extrema inteligencia. "En este mismo momento, los dos, van a buscar abono de centauro y le lo van a llevar a la Prof. Sprout" James pataleó como un niño y se alejó refunfuñando seguido por una pelirroja bastante desorientada. Joder, que era un buen actor.

Así que ahora, como si no hubiera tenido suficientes sorpresas en los últimos dos días para el resto de los tiempos. Como si le hiciera falta un poquito emoción a este "rápido, evita que alguien muera" que se había convertido su vida. Ahora iba por el bosque prohibido, con un amimago ilegal, en busca de una tal Alena misteriosa. Todo esto mientras el otro animago ilegal iba de encubierto a una reunión de mortifagos con una espía suicida a la que recientemente le habían salvado la vida para conseguir el contrato maestro que obligaba a medio Hogwarts a convertirse en mortifago o morir. Contrato, por cierto, camuflado en invitaciones al baile de San Valentín. Claro que antes de la reunión iban a pasar por Gringotts a buscar dinero de una pequeña fortuna recién adquirida para comprar provisiones para una batalla imaginaría. Paralelamente un tercer animago ilegal y un hombre lobo fundaban una organización clandestina, ficticiamente liderada por el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, llamada la Orden del Fenix. Obviamente para lograr eso tenían que robar el sello personal del director de su oficina. Típico, los lunes son verdaderamente un asco.

— Quizás consigamos pistas para el acertijo — bromea ella sin aliento

— ¿De que estas hablado Lily? ¿Te sientes bien?

— El acertijo para el equipo de quidditch ¿No hay que buscar thestrals?

— ¿Qué? Yo no dije nada de thestrals, quien va a encontrarlos si hay que haber visto a alguien morir para poder verlos, además McGonagall no me dejaría enviar a nadie al bosque.

— Pero dijiste: "busquen la fiera que lo ve todo, pero que nadie ve." ¿Qué es entonces?

— ¡Joder! ¿Crees que todo el mundo piense eso? Si sobrevivo me voy a quedar sin equipo.

— Eso fue lo mismo que dijo Sirius.

— ¿Sirius dijo que era un therstral?

— No, que te ibas a quedar sin equipo.

— Ah… Eso sí tiene sentido

— Hablan muy parecido ustedes dos, es algo raro. Entonces ¿cuál es la solución al acertijo?

_—_Bueno era:_ "El guardián que resguarde la flor del mal, El buscador que escudriñe donde no hay oscuridad, El Cazador que aseche sin despertar a los que duermen, El golpeador que busque la fiera que lo ve todo, pero que nadie ve." _Entonces la flor del mal es el sauce boxeador, donde no hay oscuridad son las mazmorras, en la lechuceria no hay que despertar a los que duermen y la fiera que ve todo pero nadie ve es la Sra. Morris claro_. _

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? No entiendo porque las mazmorras si son tan oscuras, yo pensé que eran los terrenos del colegio.

— Lily en la noche los terrenos están oscuros, en las mazmorras las antorchas siempre están prendidas, las veinticuatro horas. Args… ciertamente no tendré equipo y es extraño que eso me moleste cuando todo indica que voy a morir antes de saberlo de todas manera ¿Sabes?

— Maldito contrato de mierda — Responde ella

Y en el momento exacto en el que James se voltea a mirar sorprendido a Lily a quien nunca la había escuchado hablar así. Sirius, estando ya en Gringotts, escucha un arreglo de palabras muy parecido y no se sorprende nada.

— Maldito carro de mierda — dice Stella sosteniéndose fuertemente y con la cara un poco verde.

— ¿No vienes a Gringotts seguido? — pregunta Sirius bastante satisfecho de la incomodidad de la muchacha.

— Mi cámara no está tan profundo. Tampoco la uso demasiado, hay otras formas de guardar oro.

— ¿Y sólo vienes a la tuya? — dice con ironía.

— No es necesario venir hasta acá para robarle a alguien. — responde ella apretando los dientes, agarrándose más fuerte, mientras el carrito empieza a serpentear.

— No de la forma que tú lo haces, claro. — acusa Sirius

— Suena como si hubiera un río cerca.

— No es un río, es la cascada del…

La cascada del ladrón. Para llegar a las cámaras más profundas y seguras, como la que le había cedido su tío, era necesario pasar por la cascada del ladrón. Era muy incómodo, Sirius siempre terminaba empapado y molesto. Pero estaba ahí por una razón, era capaz de deshacer absolutamente cualquier hechizo. Algunos decían que ni un imperio podía resistir el baño; y si era así, la magia metamórfica de Stella debía neutralizarse. Cuando Sirius se dio cuenta de eso enmudeció y antes de que ella pudiera insistir estaban bañados de pies a cabeza. Y entonces la ve.

La piel es tostada, el cabello marrón larguísimo, tan largo que estaba en todas partes. La nariz afilada, los ojos son azules, oscuros como el mar revuelto. Tenía una cicatriz de una amplia quemadura en la cara, le deformaba un poco la boca. Bajo la capa negra se asomaba la mano chamuscada también. Sirius la mira con sorpresa, el carrito se detiene, estaba viendo la verdadera apariencia de Stella, era la primera persona en el mundo en verlo, ni ella misma la conoce. El duende grita, una impostora, va a presionar la alarma. Sirius Black se obliga a reaccionar, a actuar rápido. Ella tiembla viendo su mano.

— Ella es una bruja metamórfica, yo lo sabía y viene conmigo, su apariencia es por razones obviamente estéticas. Ahora, no se atreva a tocar esa alarma, yo soy un cliente importante y no quiero ningún escándalo, más le vale que mantenga la discreción. ¡QUE CONTINUE, LE DIGO!

Cuando entra a su cámara le ordena al duende que espere afuera. Ésta no tiene sólo monedas, está llena de antigüedades, de valiosos y antiquísimos objetos. Es más grande que la casa de muchos magos. Le parece un poco raro que todo eso sea de él sin haber hecho nada. En su familia nadie siente esa extrañeza, ser un Black te hace merecer cosas, ellos piensan. Sirius le da la espalda a Stella apropósito, fingiendo indiferencia, mientras ella se acerca a un gran espejo antiguo enmarcado en oro y esmeraldas. Stella deja escapar un suspiro como si le hubieran pateado en el estómago y sacado todo el aire, se lleva la mano a la cara. "No recordaba esto" susurra para ella misma, pero hay tanto silencio que Sirius escucha, no puede evitar escuchar. La capa cae al suelo y él escucha, se quita la ropa y él escucha como suena y no quiere voltear, aunque sabe que lo va a hacer.

Cuando finalmente la mira, ella está totalmente desnuda frente al espejo. No es una desnudes púdica ni sexual, es un cuerpo y ya, mirándose, por primera vez mirándose. No se reconoce, desde aquel día en que huyó de ser Stella no se había vuelto a ver. Si tuviera que usar una palabra para describirse seria: Lacerada. El brazo derecho, deformado de calor, la quemada se extiende inconexamente "como si se hubiera apagado y la hubieran vuelto a prender" piensa Sirius. Derritió su mejilla derecha y parte de la oreja, la marca continua escondiéndose bajo el cabello, si se lo recogiera podría ver que tan extensa es. La espalda está invadida por gruesas cicatrices marrones, en las nalgas son surcos por donde podrían correr pequeños ríos. Sirius reprime un escalofrío, hace falta ser un Black y haber visto lo que él ha visto para saber sostener sus emociones dentro de esa forma

— Peor que una familia de mierda Black, es no tener ninguna. — dice ella lentamente sin voltear pero sabiéndose observada — Yo entiendo ésta guerra más que ustedes porque yo estoy de los dos lados y nadie está del mío. Los magos y los muggles, son todos la misma mierda. Aunque los magos no dejan marcas.

Sirius no había entendido la consternación de James cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habían hecho, que la habían torturado a sangre fría. Después de todo, ella había hecho algo peor. Pero viéndola así, no encuentra más diferencias que la ausencia de marcas, y comprende que James tenía razón, el buen Cornamenta siempre tiene razón.

— Estoy tan cansada — admite ella, y es la primera vez que la escucha quejarse con una voz que se quiebra un poco.

Se mira detenidamente, con concentración y borra las cicatrices. Sirius la ha visto cambiar de apariencia y nunca parecía que requería concentración, pero ahora se veía absorta. Las líneas de la espalda se borraban despacio, los surcos de las nalgas se cerraban y donde había piel áspera y quemada surgía una nueva tersa. Sólo quedaba el cabello larguísimo, tanto que arrastraba al piso, para testificar todos los años que tenía sin cortarlo, sin saber siquiera que estaba tan largo, sin haberse visto. Lo cortó con un movimiento de la varita, más corto que el de Sirius. La mata de cabello cayó al piso y fue lo único que no hizo ruido.

— Veintisiete — dice ella respondiendo a la pregunta que él no formuló. Tenía veintisiete años, diez más que ellos. — Quinientos galeones son suficientes — responde otra vez, mientras se vuelve a poner la ropa y hace como si nada hubiera sucedido. Sirius no ha podido hablar ni una sola vez.

— ¿Preferirías no saber?

Pregunta él finalmente. De todas las cosas que pudo decir no entiende porque escogió eso. Si hubiera preferido no verse, no recordar un cuerpo lleno cicatrices, un repertorio de torturas. O si por el contrario sintió alivio.

— Black, eres la persona más extraña que jamás haya conocido. — Dice ella negando con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación mientras se acerca, demasiado cerca — Si hubiera podido escoger, jamás hubiera elegido verme. — dice ella tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocan y él ve los ojos turbios como el mar en tormenta — porque no se puede confesar algo que no se sabe — suspira cerca de su oído y maldita sea él no se mueve, quiere que hable, la curiosidad le cosquillea en las manos — Y ciertamente no serias tú alguien a quien quisiera mostrárselo. Pero ya que ha sucedido, me parece que no me arrepiento — susurra y ya está tan cerca que el aliento se siente tibio en su piel — Antes de morir me voy a acordar se esto Sirius Black. — la voz es tan suave que se deshace en el aire.

Por Merlín que él también lo iba a recordar. Los ojos se le nublaron de dolor. La maldita hija del mismo demonio le había dado un golpe certero en la entrepierna con la rodilla. Él se encoge sobre sí mismo profiriendo un gemido ahogado. Lo peor de todo es que por tres segundos Sirius realmente creyó que iba a besarlo. Y lo humillante del asunto es que por tres segundos estuvo seguro que iba dejarla hacerlo. Eso le pasa por tener compasión, por sentir pena por la muy desgraciada.

— ¡MALDITA PERRA! — grita y si no las manos ocupadas sosteniendo su virilidad la hubiera hechizado — ¿Por qué coño hiciste eso?

— Para que no me tengas lástima, y no me mires con ojos de perrito Black. Me gusta cuando me odias, eres más inteligente. — responde ella y sonríe brillante, satisfecha.

— Tú te buscas las cosas que te pasan demente, te mereces toda esa mierda. — escupe él, ella se merece su maldito cuerpo lacerado. La tortura puede estar mal, Cornamenta puede tener razón, pero joder, que ganas tiene de conjurar un cruciatus.

— Así me gusta Black, inteligente y molesto. Vamos a ir a ver a los mortifagos, más te vale que estés en tu mejor condición.

— Puta

— Puta si hubiera hecho lo que tú querías pervertido.

— Quien sea que te haya hecho eso, hizo un buen trabajo porque te jodió el cerebro también, engendro.

— Me parece que podemos continuar esta conversación el carrito de mierda porque se nos hace tarde.


End file.
